wolf meets Fullmetal
by D.C talk
Summary: Two girls stumble onto transportation alchemy,allowing them to transport them selves into the FMA&WR world.They have to learn how to adapt in their new environments and hot guys!fma&wr characters will meet! Writing style has improved as story progresses!
1. How it all started

**D.C: For those of you that don't know me my penname is obviously D.C talk. And if you want to know a little bit more about me check out my bio ;)**

**This story is going to be a cross over between Fullmetal Alchemist and Wolfs Rain**

**Raven's personality ismine and Kawa's personality is Toboe wolf. **

**(Toboe wolf is helping me with the story). The first chapter is a little slow and but in the second chapter it speeds up. Raven and Kawa are both fifteen. **

**Please Review:D**

**-D.C out**

* * *

**Setting: Dallas, Texas**

**11:55 P.M.**

**Raven was a sleep in her bed when she heard her cell phone going off.**

**Raven was having a peaceful sleep, which she hadn't encountered in weeks.**

'**Do I have to answer it?' she thought to herself.**

**The phone kept ringing; Raven pushed back her covers and slowly made her way over to the phone. **

**She flipped it open to see in bold blue letters spelled 'Kawa'.**

"**Yeah," Raven replied groggily when she pushed the talk button.**

"**Its almost time!" the very hyper Kawa replied.**

"**Huh?" Raven replied still not thinking clearly yet.**

**On the other side of the phone Kawa had a sweat drop.**

"**Look at the time," Kawa sighed.**

**Raven turned her head around to face her clock at first all she saw was her dark brown hair that had blown into her face, because ofthe fan that was going about a hundred miles per hour. Raven's slender arm reached up and pushed back the few stray hairs to see what time it was. In big bold red letter read 11:58 P.M.**

'**Some how I knew that was coming,' Raven laughed on the inside about how obsessed her friend was over wolf's rain.**

"**I know I know…wolfs rain right?" replied raven messing around with Kawa.**

"…"

"**Oh yeah right Raven! I know that you're just as excited as I am, because I know that you think Tsume's hot!" replied Kawa, in the background Raven heard Kawa cracking up. Raven felt heat rising up in her cheeks.**

"**So… he's fine, what's wrong with that? Anyways is that all you called me for, just to tell me that Wolfs Rain is finally coming back on and to remind me that I have a major crush on Tsume…" replied Raven now really getting board with the whole conversation. **

"…"

**Kawa heard a faint high pitched beeping on the other line. 'Did she set her alarm for wolfs rain?' Kawa thought to herself. She glanced over at her own clock it read 12:00 P.M. exactly.**

'**Yep,' **

"**Bye Raven, I'll talk to you tomorrow." **

**Raven turned of the phone and ran over to the clock switching the alarm off. She listened for a while to see if it had woke anybody up. She walked over to the nightstand and pulled out the remote to the TV, and the dish. And ran back over to the bed and jumped on it; her bed faced the direction of the TV. She turned around and grabbed her pillow and laid it at the end of the bed. Raven was lying on her stomach with her legs kicking back in forth in the air with excitement. She flipped on the TV but to her surprise Wolfs Rain hadn't came back on it had only been a rumor, instead was a picture frame with two boys and what looked to be their mother.**

"**What the hell! I knew it was too good to be true, what's up with adult swim anyways? Why don't they add more anime shows instead of taking up there time by showing the same shows that they had on a couple of hours ago?" Raven said now in a P.O mood. 'I wonder how Kawa's taking this, I mean with her huge crush on Toboe and everything. All well I guess I'll just have to buy the DVD for her birthday; and I'll ask for it on mine." Thought Raven she was just about to turn the TV off when she heard a young boys voice saying,**

"**Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return.**

**To obtain something of equal value must be lost.**

**That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange.**

**In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth."**

**And then the opening song started playing.**

"**Hello, what's this? Another anime?" Raven said her interest now sparked. **

"**Well so far the animation seems to have been executed correctly, and the song's awesome even though I don't get a single word they're saying," Raven's eyes were now glued onto the TV.**

"**Whoa…Fullmetal Alchemist…umm…I guess I could give it a shot," **

**/End of episode/ **

"**Wow…Ed's cute!" Raven got off the bed and walked over to the book self to grab her cell phone. She went into messaging and started typing to Kawa,**

**Hey Kawa did you stay up**

**And watch the new show called**

**Fullmetal alchemist?**

**We'll talk more in the morning.**

**-L8ter**

**Raven walked back over to her bed, and pulled back the covers. **

**9:05 P.M.**

**Ravens phoned beeped.**

'**Kawa must have gotten my message,' Raven thought silently she walked over to the phone and flipped it open.**

**Hey Raven,**

**I did stay up and watch it,**

**It seemed really good. But**

**I still don't think it'll replace**

**Wolf's rain…so do u want me**

**2 come over? What time?**

**Kawa :D**

**Raven started typing her reply:**

**Yeah, how about in an hour?**

**We can discus anime stuff.**

** See ya in an hour>**

**Raven started cleaning her room, about half the time it looked like a tornado went threw it. She walked into her closet and pulled out her favorite pair of pants, they hugged at the waist but at the bottom it covered the shoe. On the bottom left hand corner it had a wide zipper, in the middle of the pants was over sized pockets. She also grabbed a pyramid belt, combat boots, and a dark blue shirt. When she slipped her cloths on she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Raven had dark brown hair that went a little lower than her shoulders and baby blue colored eyes. She slipped on her black choker that had silver spikes on it. From the way she dressed you would automatically assume that she was a Goth but Raven considered herself more of a drifter. Because she couldn't be classified as a prep because she hated the stuff they wore and the way they acted. But she couldn't really be classified as a Goth either because she didn't like some of the things they did. So you could basically say that she was a tomboy that wore dark colored cloths.**

**Raven broke out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell. **

**When she opened the door she noticed that Kawa was wearing her usual clothing.**

**Kawa and Raven were both 5ft 4in. tall, Kawa wore an off white shirt with wide sleeves with insignias on the sleeve hems. And long tan pants tied by a black slash with silver moons on the edges. And top off with soft brown leather boots. Her hair color was the same as Raven but her hair went down to her waist tied back into a ponytail. Whenever Raven and Kawa went into Game stop and Best Buy they would be asked if they were sisters. They would just laugh and shake their heads 'no'.**

"**Lets go to my room," Raven said whenever she saw her dad in the living room in his recliner glaring at her.**

**Kawa stepped into the run down two-story house. Raven shut the door quickly and started running up the stairs to the safety of her bedroom.**

**When Kawa and Raven were in Raven's room with the door shut Kawa couldn't help but ask,**

"**What's up with your dad? Does he beat you or something because you looked kinda scarred, and I've never seen you scarred before." **

"**He just creeps me out that's all," replied Raven as she started going to through the best buy add. **

"**Hey look Fullmetal alchemist is on sale along with wolfs rain," Raven said now in a better mood.**

"**Let me see!" Kawa almost shouted trying to grab the paper out of Ravens hand.**

"**Hey wait a second you got out of my question! How could your own dad creep you out?" asked Kawa innocently.**

'**She just can't take a hint,' Raven thought silently as she sighed on the inside.**

"**Just stare at Toboe would you?" Raven replied as she started to crack up.**

**Kawa pouted, she reached over and looked at Toboe's picture lovingly. Raven just starred over at her, amusement written all over her face.**

"**Hey, here we go…Tsume," Kawa said while moving her eyebrows up and down while licking her lips.**

"**Hey! He's mine!" piped raven jumping up from her spot in the corner. She ran over to Kawa.**

"**Let me see! Let me see!" replied Raven.**

**Kawa finally had enough trying to keep Raven away from Tsume and through the paper in the air. Raven caught it and started laughing darkly**

"**Muh ha ha ha your all mine Tsume!" Raven said putting on a show.**

"**Hey wait a second what's this?" Raven said out of nowhere.**

"**What?" asked Kawa with a puzzle look on her face.**

"**It's this new DVD…it talks about how this guy believes that Alchemy can be done," replied Raven.**

"**You mean that stuff on that we watch onTV last night?" asked Kawa.**

"**Yeah, except it's a little different its like a transportation alchemy," replied Raven becoming really interested.**

"**Oh come on Raven, that's Impossible! Its just some anime show on TV," Kawa said matter-of-factly.**

'**This is exactly why they don't let little kids watch shows like that…because they believe it's real…" thought Kawa.**

"**But Kawa, what if it could happen? We could travel to New Zeeland or Alaska or something like that," Raven replied defensively. **

"**That would be kind of cool…we got just pop up at the mall any time we wanted with out asking our parents to drive us…wait a second what am I doing? Its impossible Raven," Kawa said ready to change subjects.**

"**Its worth a try," replied Raven.**

"**Please?" Raven walked back over to Kawa and got on her knees in front of her with her hands knitted together.**

"**ALRIGHT! Just as long as I never have to hear it again, and we can go back to talking about Toboe!" replied Kawa smiling at the thought of talking about the hottie.**

"**Raven! It's time for your little friend to go home!" Ravens dad hollered from down **Staires

**Kawa was facing the door while he was yelling when she turned back around to face Raven who had a worried expression on her face.**

"**Raven what's..." Kawa started to say before she was interrupted.**

"**You should go," Raven said as she stood up and opened her door.**

**When Kawa left Ravens dad called her over.**

"**You know that your not supposed to have friends over during the week!" he said sternly. **

"**Yes sir," Raven replied not looking him the eyes. The truth was that he was actually her step dad not her father. Her father had been killed while serving his country in the military. Raven just let people assume that he was her dad because she didn't want people to pity her.**

"**For breaking the rules you are to stay up in your room for the night," He finished.**

**Raven knew that he just banished her from down stairs because he didn't like her in his presence. She took off to her room and shut the door behind her. She walked over to her camouflage bed and fell on top of it.**

'**I'll just end my boredom misery by going to sleep,' she thought silently.**

**12:00 P.M. **

**Raven heard the alarm that she set up for every night at twelve. **

**Raven turned the TV on, when she recalled earlier the ad for the DVD of transportation alchemy. When the idea hit her like a rock,**

'**Suppose it did work, we could use it to transport ourselves into the Fullmetal alchemist show!'**


	2. And so our journey begins

**D.C talk: well since the story hasn't been out that long I don't have much to say so I'll talk about the reviews ;D…**

**To Toboe wolf/gives an evil glare/ "Toboe how many times are you going to rub in that you're in the story? If you don't watch it I'll make Toboe ignore you… just playing :D…" **

**To Jinks: I'm sorry Jinks, I wish I could meet everybody in WR and FMA too, but I guess that's why I put myself in there xD. **

* * *

**The next day**

**Raven's phone was going off again.**

"**Hey," Raven replied excited.**

"**What are you so worked up about?" Kawa asked puzzled.**

**Raven thought for a moment if see should tell Kawa her plan yet, since she didn't seem to thrilled about it yesterday.**

**Raven took in a deep breath before answering.**

"**Last night I had this idea that if the transportation alchemy did work, we could use it to…" Raven stopped **

"**Yeah?" replied Kawa noticing that she was having a hard time finishing.**

"**I was thinking that maybe we might be able to transport ourselves into the Fullmetal Alchemist world," replied Raven her confidence still low.**

"…" **Raven cheeks held a little tent of red in them.**

"**Well…" Raven said.**

"**Are you serious? You honestly think that we can transport ourselves into the TV?" Kawa replied shocked.**

"**I know it sounds stupid okay!" Raven said her voice growing louder, "But I want to at least try it…please Kawa, I would at least like to believe that I can escape this life here for at least a second. Will you at least do that?" **

"**I don't know," replied Kawa.**

"**Think about it Kawa, suppose it did work. You would be able to meet Toboe!" Raven said playfully.**

"**Okay lets try it!" replied Kawa quickly.**

"**Okay, here's the game plan. Later I'll ask my mom if she'll take me to best buy, I'll by the DVD and watch it. I'll study it all this week since you can't come over during the week. Then we'll give it our best shot," Raven finished becoming excited that Kawa was starting to see things her way.**

"**Okay then I guess I'll see you Saturday at noon?" Kawa replied.**

"**Yeah, bye," Raven said before hanging up, when she heard her mom opening the front door.**

**Raven ran out of her room, gracefully gliding down the stairs with ease.**

"**Mom!" Raven said happily running into her mother's arms.**

**Raven's mom opened her arms so she could embrace her.**

"**Hey what's going on?" She asked puzzled at why Raven was acting so…loving.**

"**I was wondering if you could take me to best buy so I can buy a movie with my allowance, please?" Raven said as she tilted her head up so she could give her mother a begging look. Raven's mom looked back at her with her icy cool blue eyes.**

"**Sure, let me go grab my purse," she replied.**

'**YES!' Ravens mind screamed. When her mother came back with her denim purse she asked,**

"**Do you already have your money?" **

"**Ummm, let me go get it," Raven replied rushing back up the stairs with the loud 'thud' every time her combat boots hit the wooden steps.**

**Later when raven got back from the store**

"**Thanks mom," Raven yelled over her shoulders as she scurried up the steps.**

"**Yes, Yes, Yes," Raven whispered quietly to herself as she literally jumped up and down.**

"**Ed, Al, everybody in the military, scar, here I come," Raven said as she placed the DVD into the slot and pushed play. Raven grabbed a note pad and a pen so she could write down notes.**

**A guy that appeared to be about twenty-five started talking. Raven noticed that he had a silver stud in his right ear. His hair was silver with a white tent to it. He was dressed in all black. His voice was deep and stern so there was no question about it…he believed in what he was saying.**

**/At the end/**

"**That is all I know about transportation alchemy, but I'm going to leave you with a few words to ponder. **

"**Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return.**

**To obtain something of equal value must be lost.**

**That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange."**

"**I'm sure that you've already heard it on the hit show Fullmetal alchemist, but the same rules apply for transportation alchemy. Good-bye and good luck," then the TV screen went black and the credits popped up.**

"**Whoa, this whole alchemy thing is kinda complicated,"**

* * *

**Saturday**

**12:00 P.M.**

"**So what all did you find out?" whispered Kawa when they had both entered the safety of Raven's room.**

**Raven pulled out her note pad that she had taken notes in out of the book self. And started skimming threw the pages. "Well, I've learned that it sounds really complicated, but easy at the same time. But I think if we draw that circle thingy in the show and place our hands on the border it should work. Something like you have to draw upon the energy force around you basically…but this one part still puzzle's me," Raven finished closing the note pad, turning her head to face Kawa.**

"**Well…what is it?" Kawa asked sitting cross-legged on the floor.**

**Raven placed the pad down on her dresser and walked over to Kawa and sat down right in front of her, Starring directly into her bluish green eyes.**

"**You know that one part at the beginning of FMA, right?" Raven said with a serious tone.**

**Kawa just starred right back at her shaking her head 'Yes'.**

"**Yeah about human kind cannot gain anything with out giving something of equal value blah, blah, blah." Finished Kawa rolling her eyes at the end of her sentence.**

**Raven gave her an irritated look, "No its not a what ever kind of thing. Kawa, this is serious! What if we do this and we screw up some how because we didn't understand the warning," Raven replied.**

**Kawa looked up at her, "That's a warning?" Kawa replied innocently.**

"**That's the way it sounds anyways…do you think they explained that better at the begging of the show? I mean didn't you ever wonder while watching the show how Ed lost his right arm and left leg, and how Al's soul was trapped in a huge can," Raven said now wondering if they should stop while they were ahead.**

"**Well since you brought it up yeah, but your not going to chicken out just because that's in the show? I mean they probably just said that to scare people," Kawa replied matter-of-factly.**

"**I hope you're right…let's get started," Raven finished as she grabbed a piece of chalk.**

**/Two hours later/**

**Raven and Kawa had completed the transmutation circle (is that right?).**

"**Are you ready to meet Toboe?" Raven asked as she sat on her knee's ready to get this thing started. Kawa got onto her knee's too and smiled at Raven.**

"**You bet!" Kawa was just an inch away from placing both of her palms into the transmutation circle when she felt Raven grab her hands; Kawa turned her head to give her a confused look.**

"**Remember you need to think of your destination…which means NO THINKING ABOUT INTERING WOLFS RAIN YET!" Raven said sternly.**

"**If you do then we'll become separated and I don't have the slightest idea of how we would be able to reunite," Raven finished as she moved her hands forward, right when her palms were about to make contact with the circle she stopped.**

"**You ready?" Raven questioned.**

"**Yeah, lets do this." Finished Kawa.**

"**NOW!" shouted Raven. Two sets of hands touched the circle. Everything seemed to be going fine, golden lights were swirling above Raven and Kawa. But in an instant everything went completely wrong. Purple and black lights replaced the golden ones. A gust of wind blew Raven's brown hair into her face. 'Crap, I don't think this is supposed to happen!' Raven thought franticly. **

"**Raven!" Kawa screamed.**

"**Kawa!" Raven yelled she turned around to see Kawa being pulled into the TV, in the background of the TV screen seemed to be Wolfs Rain.**

"**Kawa! I told you not to think about Wolfs Rain! Hurry think about FMA!" Raven shouted trying to be heard over the wind.**

"**WHAT?" Kawa yelled back.**

'**Shit!' Raven's mind screamed Raven reached for Kawa, her hand missed by half a centimeter. **

"**KAWA!" Raven screamed while tears started flowing down her cheeks as Kawa disappeared from sight. **

**Raven didn't have much more time to grieve over her friend as she felt herself being drawn into the TV. At first Raven grabbed onto the beds leg, holding onto dear life. But she knew it was only a matter of time before she suffered the same fate as Kawa. At the thought of Kawa being gone Raven let go, hoping that she would be able to relocate her.**

"**I'll find you Kawa, I promise," Raven whispered as she let go to all that was familiar to her, into the world where Fullmetal Alchemist was real.**

**Raven's room was empty of all its occupants. Everything looked the way it had only hours ago. Leaving no trace of the transmutation circle, the only thing out of place was the notebook that Raven had left on the dresser open towards the page that read the first law of equivalent exchange.**

* * *

**Kawa**

**Kawa opened her eyes, the sky held a polluted look to it with out a cloud in sight. She was in the city no doubt about that. It sort of looked like New York, New York but in a futuristic kind of way.**

'**No way!' thought Kawa instantly realizing that she was in the world were wolves had been extinct for two hundred years.**

* * *

**Raven**

"**Ahh!" Raven screamed as a wave of pain hit her. Tears were streaming down her face, blurring her vision. She turned her gaze down towards what seem to be the source of pain seemed to come from. Her left arm had been completely removed, with blood flowing slowly down her side. **

'**This must be what they were talking about when they mentioned that human kind couldn't gain anything without first giving something in return,' **

**Raven's body had been standing on shaking legs until they couldn't support her anymore; she fell to her knee's skinning them. She turned her gaze towards her surroundings, she seemed to be an in twentieth century environment. **

'**Well I made it,' Raven thought before passing out on the cold, hard concrete from the huge blood ****loss.**

* * *

hope u guyz enjoyed ;) please review 


	3. Saved by unlikely people

D.C talk: thanx guyz for the sweet reviews, I'm glad that you like :D

I know this isn't right but Scar is eighteen in my story.

* * *

**Scar could be seen running down the street, only minutes before he had failed at killing Fullmetal because his annoying little brother came to his aid, out numbering scar two to one. **

**Scar broke out of his thoughts when he heard someone yelling out in pain. He decided that he would check it out, just in case it was an alchemist. When he rounded the corner he saw a young girl leaning up against a building. When she opened her eyes to see who was there, he noticed that pain was written in her eyes. Her hair and cloths were drenched, with her whole body shaking violently. Scar didn't exactly know whether it was caused because of the rain that was now pouring down or the fact that her body was suffering severe trauma with her left arm being gone and all.**

**Scar focused his attention on her left arm. The whole arm had been removed complete, exactly like…Fullmetal's. He slowly made his way over to her. She appeared to be about fourteen-fifteen somewhere around there scar figured.**

* * *

**Raven POV**

'**Oh this…this is defiantly not good!' Raven thought franticly. She slowly started take steps backward, but still facing scar. He just kept on coming not catching or caring the fact that she was backing away. His crimson colored eyes just starred into her blue ones. It seemed as though he was trying to determine whether she was an alchemist or just some teenager that need help. **

* * *

**Kawa**

"**Raven" Kawa screamed as she scanned her surrounds more thoroughly, searching for any evidence that Raven might have been there.**

"**Where are you?" Kawa whispered to herself.**

**/Flash back/**

"**Remember you need to think of your destination…which means NO THINKING ABOUT INTERING WOLFS RAIN YET!" Raven said sternly.**

"**If you do then we'll become separated and I don't have the slightest idea of how we would be able to reunite," Raven finished as she moved her hands forward, right when her palms were about to make contact with the circle she stopped.**

"**You ready?" Raven questioned.**

"**Yeah, lets do this." Finished Kawa.**

**/End of flash back/ **

**Kawa for a split second remembered that she had been thinking of Toboe, that's what went wrong.**

'**Toboe,' the thought echoed throughout her mind.**

"**Stop it!" she sternly told herself. It was her fault that they had been separated.**

"**And now there's no way of us knowing how to find each other," Kawa whispered as a single tear made its way down her cheek.**

'**Hey wait a second…why am I growling?' Kawa thought just now realizing that she sounded different. She lifted her hand up to her cheek swiping away the lone tear. But instead of a gentle hand coming up to swipe away the tear was a paw.**

"**AAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

**Kawa turned her head around to see what else was different. She had red colored fur and her tail tipped white.**

'**This isn't happing!' thought Kawa as she got up and started walking around. The people occupying the streets at the time stopped what they were doing to star at her.**

"**Is that a wolf," Kawa heard some one whisper into another's ear.**

"**I don't know I've never seen one before, but if you ask me she doesn't look like an ordinary dog," the stranger replied back.**

**Kawa remember that wolves had been extinct for two hundred years. **

'**I better lie low,' she thought to herself as she sprinted away.**

**In mid stride she saw herself about to collide with a white blur. Kawa tried to come to a stop but having more limbs now would make stopping on a dime much more complicated.**

**The white wolf noticed her at the last second and swerved to the left, completely missing her.**

**Kawa let out a sigh, 'That was close,'**

**Kawa turned around to face the confused white wolf, already knowing who he was. The white wolf slowly made his way over to her, while examining.**

"**Who are you? And what do you think your doing walking out in front of all those humans in your wolf form?" Kiba asked.**

"**Kawa and you?" she already knew who he was, but she decided that it would be wise to lay low.**

"**Kiba. Follow me it's not safe here," he replied before sprinting off. Kawa bounded happily after him.**

'**I'm going to meet Toboe!' she screamed in her mind.**

* * *

**Raven**

**Raven decided that being anywhere near Scar probably wasn't the best place to be, so she ran off. Even the loud sounds of her combat boots hitting the hard concrete couldn't muffle out the sound of him closely pursuing her.**

'**What does he want? I mean I don't think I look like an alchemist or anything,' Raven thought as she tried to figure out why he was following her. **

**/Five minutes later/**

'**Is he still following me?' Raven thought, she turned her head around to find scar catching up fast. When she turned her head back around she noticed that a tall teenager was blocking the rest of the alleyway. He had black spiked hair, with brown eyes.**

**Raven slowly came to a stop, when she stopped she took the opportunity to take a breather.**

"**Well, well, well what have we got here? A cute little girl coming down here at this time of night?" said the teenager as he slammed his wrench down into his palm.**

"**She hasn't done anything to you," scar said as he approached Raven and the teen. Scar reached out his arm grabbing a hold of Raven's left shoulder pulling her back towards him.**

'**Gee let me think here for a second…which one's worse? Getting beat up by a crazy teenager or face the raft of Scar? Humm… I think I'd have to say that I'll take my chances with the teenager…at least he can't use alchemy,' Raven thought. Scar was still pulling her back with a strong force, when he let go Raven bumped right into his chest. **

**(She's facing forward, so her back rammed into his chest) Raven could feel a blush coming on. **

'**Well now that I think about it he was kind of cute…' Raven thought. 'But why is he helping me out? That's the question.'**

* * *

**yes i'm sorry about the shortness xD...please review ;)**


	4. Haunting memories

**D.C talk: Muh hahaha I'm back in action, sorry I've been kinda busy finishing up on 'it's just the way things are' and starting up the sequel 'Gravity' its hard to find time to keep them equally updated…/scratch's back of neck/**

**And just the normal stuff:**

**Thanx for the review's:D**

* * *

**Kawa**

**As Kawa followed Kiba she took in her surroundings. To her left and right weretall buildings that seemed to be heaven bound. The streets that were litter with trash; every breath that Kawa drew in seemed to be doing her more harm to good. But in the horizon Kawa saw a small patch of forest.**

'**That must be where the rest of the pack are,' Kawa thought. When Kiba and Kawa reached the city limits Kiba stopped for a second for Kawa to catch up. ****When she caught up Kiba noticed that she was panting hard.**

'**Yes! Finally a break!' Kawa's mind and body screamed when she came to a stop. Kiba still had his back to her,**

**/We're almost there/ Kiba said casually as he took off again, this time at full speed.**

'**You've got to be kidding me! Is this some kind of sick joke or something!' Kawa thought sarcastically as she started to run as fast as her body would carry her.**

* * *

**/later/**

**"This is Kawa" Kiba said to four wolves. He had led her outside of the city in to a decaying looking forest by a stream. In the dense forest there was one spot that was cleared of all vegetation except two trees, where four wolves were spread out only by a matter of feet. The gray wolf with a cross shape scar on his chest was lying beside the tree starring back at her with his piercing gold eyes, Kawa noticed that she had been starring and quickly turned her gaze towards the next wolf but right before she did she thought,**

**'Raven would be so jealous!'**

**The next wolf was yellowish with a black leather collar engraved with the letter 'k' on. A black female wolf with blue eyes lay rightbeside him, with her eyes halfway closed. The last of the wolf's was the smallest out of all of them, or other wise know as the 'runt' of the pack. (But of course Kawa didn't think about that). Who was tryingto get as close to Tsume as he could get, but still kept his distance. Fearing the raft of Tsume. His coat was a honey color, matching his eyes with silver bracelets on his **

**"_That's Tsume, Hige, Blue, and Toboe"_ Kiba said introducing his friends. ****Kawa seriously thought she was going to faint.**

**"We're going _to paradise"_the naïve Toboe said.**

* * *

**Raven**

**Raven seeing this as a good chance to take off, turned sharply around and took off running in the opposite direction of Scar and the teenager. The cold rain stung raven like a thousand bees. **

**'Need to find shelter,' Raven thought as she started to feel dizzy again.**

**'Must be the blood loss getting to me,'**

**Raven's eyes started scanning her surroundings looking for any time type of shelter from the rain.**

**She was starting to go into a coughing and sneezing fit.**

**'I need to find shelter…and fast!' Raven thought again as she starting to have a nervous break down. Her vision was starting to become blurry, but she could still make out buildings to her left and right… when she looked forward again she caught a glimpse of an oak tree in a park.**

**'Bingo,'**

**When she reached the Farley tall tree, she leaned heavily on it. Her eyes closed for a short while but then opened again with a hazy look to them. Raven was in a constant battle hanging onto consciousness. But eventually against her will her body gave up, She dropped heavily onto her knees and then forward hitting the ground, blacking out instantly. **

* * *

**Kawa**

**"_Paradise_" the word felt like sweet nectar on her lips and she temperately forgot about Raven… Raven!**

**"_You could come with us… right Kiba_?" Toboe said and looked at the older white wolf. Toboe really liked the new female wolf. She seemed really nice even if she did look a little different. With her being very lanky and a red colored coat. With black paws along with the back of her neck, and a tail tipped white. In a way she looked like fox.**

**"_Um…_" Kawa stammered, "_I would love to but I'm looking for someone… and I have no idea where to look_"**

**"_Well_" Blue said, "_I don't see a problem with you traveling with us_."**

**"_Really!_" Kawa practically shouted.**

**"_Sure_" the older female replied casually.**

* * *

**/ The next morning/**

**"_Come on_" Toboe yelled! They had spent the night in the decaying forest. Kawa was full of mixed emotions but she wasn't sure which one weighed more than the other: was it exhaustion, Starvation, or missing Raven?**

**'That was a dumb question,' Kawa thought knowing that the answer would defiantly be mourning over her lost friend. She looked down at her black paws. 'Well' she thought, 'It's not like she'll recognize me anyhow.' She looked up at the wolves to see they had taken up their human illusions. Kiba was a tall teenager with long black hair that was basically shoulder length. He was wearing a white tee shirt with a black jacket and jeans. Tsume on the other hand was going for the punk look. His cross-shaped scar was visible over his gray under shirt. Along with leather pants that hugged at the waist with his silver hair pulled into a rattail.**

**'Boy, Raven would probably do anything to get this good of a view,' thought Kawa as she accidentally let out a light chuckle. Tsume turned his head about an inch facing the direction of where the laughter had come from; he noticed that the new comer was starring at him. When she noticed him returning the glance she looked over at Hige. Tsume just let out a grunt, turning his attention back to what ever he normally does. Hige was standing next to Blue in an orange hoodie and sweat pants while Blue was in a short blue trench coat and an orange scarf. His orange hair contrasted with her jet-black hair.**

**Her heart fluttered, when she saw the guy that she obsessed over. ****Toboe wore forest green khakis and a red shirt with tons of buttons. His brown hair stopped above his neck. He was holding his hand out to her, the one with bracelets. 'Oh my god," she thought, 'He is sooooo cute.'**

**"Come on" he repeated.**

**She tried to grab the hand but couldn't. She looked down at her hand… no paws.**

**"Ummm…." She said, "How do I look like a human?" Kawa felt her cheeks redding… well they would of if they were human cheeks.**

**"Well" Toboe said, "You just kind think about being a human and it happens…"**

**Kawa took in a deep breath and tried her hand at concentrating, she closed her eyes and tried to grab a hold of all her thoughts of being human, nothing happened.**

**'Must not tug at the heart strings that much,' Kawa guessed, So she tried a different method. She thought of all of her memories with Raven. She remembered when she was ten and had just moved to the Texas. She had moved from her homeland Erlangen, Germany to a small Illinois town. They had stayed there for several years and had been fairly content, but her parents had to go and ruin everything by announcing suddenly they were moving to Texas. She remembered how hard it was to leave everything that was familiar, and how on the first day at her new home raven had popped out of nowhere bombarding her with questions. The next memory was when they were twelve and Raven had gotten her favorite book series for her, all twenty-three. The next was when they were thirteen and Raven told her she had a crush on her older brother. But the final memory grasped a hold of her mind, tormenting her. That look…Kawa remembered all to clearly that expression Raven had on her face. Her pupils had doubled in size, and her completion was as white as a ghost, with her cheeks stained with a watery substance as she yelled at Kawa. Kawa assumed that Raven thought she hadn't heard her last words, but boy, was she wrong,itwas always there to haunt her. Right before the alchemy waves had swept her away Raven had yelled,**

**"DON"T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE KAWA!"**

* * *

**Raven**

**Raven was sweating and shacking tremendously, she had been going through the same flashbacks.**

**"Don't leave me alone Kawa," She whispered to the dark sky. The full moon was shining down on her, hugging around her figure.**

* * *

**Ed and Al**

**Ed and Al were walking down Main Street side by side, as usual.**

**"So Al, where do you think Scar ran off to?" asked Ed as he placed his hands behind his neck smiling.**

**"I don't know brother, but I don't think we should follow him when it's not necessary," Al replied back, not wanting to go looking for trouble. As Al was turning the corner he caught a glimpse of someone lying down beside the old oak tree.**

**"Brother? Who is that?" Al asked Ed as he ran over to the figure lying underneath the tree.**

**"Huh?" Ed asked as he turned around to see what the heck Al was talking about.**

**'It's probably Scar,' Ed thought, at the thought of the Ishbalan he ran towards Al as fast as his short legs would carry him. Ed clapped and a blue electrical charge swerved around his left arm, exposing a blade on top of his auto mail.**

**Right when Ed was about slash out at Raven, Al's huge metal arm grabbed a hold of Ed.**

**"Let go of me Al! This time he's mine!" Yelled a very ticked off Ed.**

**"Brother…I don't believe that is Scar, I think it's a…" Al calmly said before Ed interrupted.**

**"A girl!" Ed finished for him when he leaned over to get a better look.**

**"Umm…yeah," Al replied back.**

**Ed ran his eyes over her body, taken in all the damage.**

**"Left arm complete removed, a couple scratches here and there, but it looks like she passed out from the blood loss," Ed said as he pointed at the puddle of blood that Raven was lying in.**

* * *

**Hope you guyz enjoyed ;)...**


	5. Can we keep her?

**D.C talk: just some chatting…also if you guyz have any questions, or comments, or you just feel like asking me a random question put it in your review. The chances are I will respond back in the next chapter…unless I forget xD**

**Mika1999: "I'm sorry that you feel that way xD. Yeah, your right Ed is hot ;D**

**/Turns head to face Kayasha: I just made a huge mistake didn't I/sighs/ I better start running. –Also I'm glad you liked**

**/Turns head to face Kawa/ face twitches "You are sooooo dead!" **

**/Raven (me) clap's hands/ a blue electrical charge swerves around her auto mail arm reveling a blade… Oh yeah I haven't gotten to that part yet…sorry**

**Kawa**

**/Remember Kawa just had a tearjerker flashback/**

**'Its all my fault,' thought Kawa, as tears slowly made their way down her face.**

**"Raven I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Kawa was broke out of her thoughts when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder; she jumped up startled at the motion.**

**"Kawa," Toboe said, "What's wrong? You look like a human now."**

**"And who's Raven?" Blue said as she sat next to her.**

**"Raven…" Kawa started, "Is my best friend. I suppose I should start from the very begging then?" Kawa asked curiously.**

**All four wolves were in their human illusion just like Kawa, so they nodded 'Yes,'**

**"Okay, lets see here. Raven and me were up in her room; she was looking in a best buy ad for the DVD Wolfs Rain." Kawa stopped to see what their expressions were before continuing; they all had that 'what the heck is Wolfs Rain?' look on their faces.**

**'This is going to be harder than I thought,' Kawa sighed on the inside.**

**"You see were I come from you guys aren't real. You are just some made up anime characters, and your very popular," Kawa stopped for a moment for all the information to sink in. "In fact you're so popular that people go to Fan fiction. Net to write their own fan fiction about you guys. Back to the information that actually matters, Raven stumbled upon a DVD that talked about Transportation Alchemy," (blah, blah, blah, you guyz know the rest)**

**Kawa told them every thing. How they got there and how she didn't know how to find Raven. Of course she left out the part about her being obsessed about Toboe, but in the process slipped up and mentioned Raven having a major crush on Tsume. Kawa could have sworn that she saw a smile tug on Tsume's face.**

**'Nah, it was just a trick of the light,' Kawa thought dismissing the thought. After accidentally slipping up she went into how all her life she had wished to be a wolf.**

**"So…" Kiba said, "That's what happened?"**

**Right before Kawa answered Hige blurted in,**

**"Yay! I have people right fan fiction's about me!" Hige squealed excitedly like a little girl.**

**Blue just gave him a glare before she hit him on the back of the head,**

**"Shut up Hige, you don't even know what the heck a fan fiction is!"**

**"So, all that matters is that some people love me!" Hige replied back as he playfully stuck his tongue at her.**

**Blue just closed her eyes and replied,**

**"You should stop being so self centered,"**

**"Yep," Kawa said answering Kiba question. She rubbed her tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.**

**"I'm going to go with you to Paradise," Kawa said standing up, "Maybe somehow Raven will be there."**

**Kiba, Hige, and Tsume started walking to the dome.**

**"Come on," Kiba yelled over his shoulder, "We need to get supplies before we go."**

**"And some grub," Hige said, Kawa and Toboe chuckled at the comment, while Tsume just rolled his eyes and mumble "Figures".**

**Toboe grabbed her wrist and started running after the wolves with blue next to her.**

**"Come on!" he said, "The sooner we get going the sooner we'll find your friend!"**

**In spite of everything that had happened today Kawa laughed and pulled her hand from his grasp.**

**"Race you!"**

**Raven**

**"We will take her back to the military base so she can get taken care of, right brother?" Al asked pleadingly into Ed's gold eyes.**

**'That's Al, always ready to help people when they're in need,' Ed thought, he gazed back down at the teenager.**

**'With her arm being gone she's helpless,' was Ed's last thought before he replied,**

**"Sure, I don't see anything wrong with it," he said as his eyes were closed, shrugging his shoulders.**

**Al lowered his arms to pick her up, as gently as he could manage to scoop her into his arms.**

**"You ready?" Ed questioned as he turned around not noticing that someone was watching.**

**Al shook his head yes while replying, "uh huh…"**

**The two brothers made their way back to the military base, for most of the part the night was quiet except the occasional 'clank' of Al's armor.**

**Behind them in a dark alleyway, crimson colored eyes watched them…**

**Kawa**

**"Ha!" Kawa wheezed, "I beat you!" the truth was she had only beaten him by half an inch.**

**"I let you," he said sitting against the wall of the dome.**

**Kawa and Toboe huddled against the wall watching as the others slowly walked over.**

**"It's cold," Kawa, said, "I think it's going to snow." She and Toboe looked at the sky that had become a hazy looking.**

**"Ich habe Hunger and Durst," Kawa moaned after watching the others slowly inch closer for a few minutes.**

**Toboe just glanced at her. O.o**

**"Ohh… Opps… I umm… just said I was hungry and thirsty." Kawa blushed. "Sorry…"**

**"Well," Toboe said standing up, "Let's go find something to eat!" as he led her into the dome.**

**---**

**"Were did the runt and Kawa go?" Tsume said. Kiba, Tsume, Blue, and Hige had finally reached the dome.**

**Kiba crawled into one of the entrances. "I smell them. They went into the city."**

**Hige sighed, "Another wild goose chase."**

**---**

**"This way!" Toboe said tugging her down a road. They had been walking through the maze of a town, just to run into dead ends.**

**'Bang'**

**Toboe and Kawa jumped as a gunshot sounded off in the distance.**

**"Um… Toboe what was Kiba running from when I ran into him?" Kawa asked nervously, afraid that Quent was prowling around the streets seeking revenge/Toboe looked around uneasily, dropping her hand.**

**"I dunno. He never said?" Toboe dropped his human illusion. "_Come on. Lets find the others_."**

**---**

**"Damn!" Tsume said. They couldn't find the wolves anywhere and now someone was shooting. Tsume could only hope that they were safe.**

**"Dear lord" Blue said as another shot rang through the air, "Hige do you think its Pops?" The color drained from her face. "Do you think that he's shooting at Toboe and Kawa?"**

**Hige reassured her but in his mind he was already thinking, 'Quent,'**

**---**

**Kawa was trying desperately to run as fast as Toboe, but knew she was slowing him down. She just hadn't gotten used to the running like a wolf. 'At least I can beat him in Human form' she told herself.**

**"_You okay_?" Toboe asked and glanced behind his shoulder.**

**"_Fine_"**

**"WOLVES"**

**Toboe whipped his head around to see an old man pointing a gun at him. He reeked of alcohol his gray hair messed up.**

**"_Kawa!_" he yelled, "_Jump! It's Quent_!"**

* * *

this will be my last up date til tuesday or wensday...so i want to see lotz of reviews when i get back ;D

-thanx and i hoped u liked...


	6. Midget!

**

* * *

D.C: hey guyz sorry it's been a while since I last up dated, I've been going through a major writers block. Also I thought I would leave the fate of my love life in your hands.**

**(As in when ever you review add in there on who you want Raven to be with) Please be nice/cowards in fear/ I'm sure that you've already figured out that Kawa gets Toboe, so who gets Raven (me)? ( Tsume, Ed, Al, or scar?)**

**Once again thanx for the reviews, hope u enjoy!**

**-D.C out**

* * *

**/Raven/**

'**Eh? What am I lying on? It feels as hard as a rock!' Raven thought as she slept.**

**/10 minutes later/**

'**And what's that noise?' Raven thought referring to the 'clank' she heard ever so often.**

'**Wait a second…clank!' Raven's mind screamed.**

"**Brother, I think she's whacking up!" Al yelled franticly to his brother that was six meters in front of him, when he noticed that Raven had jumped up as if she had been bitten by something.**

"**Huh?" Ed replied as he turned around to see the teenager whacking up.**

'**I better get over there before she freaks out,' Ed thought before he sprinted over to Al.**

**Right before Ed could reach Al, Raven's crystal blue eyes fluttered open.**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

'**Agh, why does my head feel all dizzy?' Raven thought a little up set that she couldn't think very clearly. The first thing her eyes saw was a huge ancient suit of armor hovering above her.**

"**Umm…hi my name is Al," the familiar suit of armor chirped in.**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

'**Great Al! Doesn't he think that he's scarring her half to death! I mean everyone else screams in terror on first contact!' Ed thought annoyed, that he would have to explain the whole situation.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"**Please don't be scarred I won't hurt you," Al pleaded; starting to think that she was terrified since she hadn't said anything and her face wasn't readable.**

* * *

**Raven POV**

'**This is just too good! I can't take it any more!" Raven thought.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**The teen started chuckling silently but then the laugh developed into cracking up.**

**Ed's face was twitching while both him and Al had a sweet drop.**

* * *

**Ed POV**

'**What the hell is going on?'**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Raven opened her eyes again; her vision was a little blurry from the tears.**

**Raven glanced over at Ed's face that was twitching and then started laughing all over again.**

"**I'm…so-rr-y…it's just that… scarred? Of what, exactly? I'm sorry Al…but you wouldn't hurt a fly…" Raven said as she stopped laughing.**

**If Al could, he would've been blushing,**

"**Who the hell are you? And how did you know his name?" asked Ed a little P.O Ed because he didn't know what exactly was going on.**

"**Oh come off it shorty!" Raven replied as she jumped out of Al's hands, but lost her balance considering that she only had one arm to balance her out. But Al saved her from a humiliating accident by catching her before she hit the concrete.**

**Raven let out a sigh of relieve,**

'**That was close,'**

"**You might want to take it easy for a while, with your arm being gone," Al said worry clearly written in his voice. Raven still had her back to him as she replied,**

"**Thanks Al," as Ed came up right in her face, irritation was practically written on his face.**

"**Who the hell you calling a midget! At least I can stand up with out falling!" said a very pissed off Ed. Raven just starred down at the grass before answering,**

"**I'm sorry Ed, I shouldn't have said that considering that you and you brother are helping me out," Raven said before she looked up into his gold eyes and finished.**

" **I know your not that short, I was just playing." Ed lightened his gaze up tremendously. **

"**It's okay," Ed finished as he scratched the back of his neck while smiling.**

**When he opened his eyes again he looked into Raven's blue one's. Ed could tell that she was trying to hide from them how much pain she was in, but her eyes told on her. When Raven noticed that Ed was starring at her she decided to look at her surrounds.**

'**Concrete, sidewalk, oh and wait… more concrete,' Raven thought now really board.**

'**But there is a little park over there,' when her eyes scanned the old oak tree that she had collapsed near by.**

**When she turned back to Ed and Al she remembered that Al was still supporting her.**

**She looked into his mechanical eyes just as if he were just like her,**

"**I'm fine now Al, thanks." Raven said trying to regain her pride that was taking a serious beating with them thinking that she was completely helpless.**

"**Are you sure? I don't mind," Al replied back with that soothing voice of his.**

"**Thanks for the offer but I need to learn how to at least stand on my own, especially with those creeps out there," stated Raven as she felt the two arms that had been supporting her the whole time disappear.**

"**What do you mean creeps?" they both asked in a unison.**

"**Well, I guess that one guy wasn't a creep…geez what was that guys name…" Raven thought trying to remember the guy with the Scar's name.**

"**Scar that's it!" Raven replied back excitedly.**

"**Ha! I remembered! Take that my stupid memory that can't remember anything quickly!" Raven said pretty much to herself forgetting that they were there, she didn't have that bad of a memory but she was just being stupid for the fun of it.**

**Ed was already cracking up,**

"**Ha, what the heck was that?" **

**Raven started joining him thinking that what she had said must have looked really weird from their point of view, "Well Kawa and me usually do some stupid stuff like that. And since I usually can't remember right a way,"**

"**Who Kawa? And how did you know our names? And how do you know scar?" asked a very confused Ed.**

"**Too many questions! Kawa is my best friend, as for knowing your name's lets just take the easy way out and say that I used transportation alchemy to transport us into the TV. You see in my world you don't achiest you're just some cool anime show. Kawa and I got separated, and before you ask I lost my arm from doing I guess the 'forbidden' transportation alchemy. The guy one the DVD said something about,**

"**Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return- Raven said before she was cut off by the two brothers.**

"**To obtain something of equal value must be lost,**

**That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange," they both said almost as if they've known the words all their lives.**

"**Oh yeah that's right," Raven's cheeks turned a slight tent of red remembering that Ed had lost his right arm and left leg while Al's soul is trapped in a suit of armor by making the same careless mistake.**

"**As for Scar…he was…helping me out…I think" Raven finished.**

**Ed just bent his head down looking at the grass. His bangs covered his gold eyes, when he looked up again he grunted and replied,**

"**There's no way that ishbalan was helping you out, he's cold and heart less," Ed finished as he turned back around and started walking towards the military base.**

**Raven started following him, while Al closely followed Raven. Al didn't know why but there was no doubt about it… he trusted her… 'I wonder what her name is'.**

"**Umm…what's your name?" Al whispered in her ear.**

**Raven came to a sudden halt and spun on her heals to face Al, she smiled and replied,**

"**Raven,"**

"**That's a nice name," Al replied back sweetly. Raven just smiled again as she turned around again about to start walking when she heard Al talking to her again.**

"**I think Scar was helping you out…Raven," Al replied bashfully.**

"**Yeah me too Al, me too. Hey I'll race you!" Raven yelled over her shoulder as she started chasing after Ed.**

* * *

**/Kawa/**

**Quent just started going into a shooting freenzy, not giving them time to have second thoughts.One bullet grazed Toboe's headwhile anotherhit Kawa square in the shoulder. She yelped as a spay of blood shot from her shoulder. **

**"_Kawa!_"**

**"Die Wolves!" Quent yelled. He started reloading his gun as Toboe raced to Kawa. He pushed her up. ****All of the sudden Tsume and Kiba fell down from the sky. The moment their feet touched the ground they started circling Quent. Both the gray and the white's fur were standing on end while they beared there fangs at the wolf hunter.**

**"Get out of her Toboe!" Kiba yelled, "Hige and Blue are on the other end of town! Hurry!" Toboe took up his human form and lifted Kawa into his arms. She whimpered as he struggled to jump on top of the buildings. Toboe pushed himself to get as much distance between him and Quent.Butslowed to a hault when he felt his legs screaming at him to stop. Toboe placed her gently down right before his knees buckled beneith him sending him to the ground. He used his knees to take the impact, a few seconds later he collapsed beside her. **

**"Phew! You okay?"**

**Kawa lifted her head. "_Yep_"**

**"You sure…"**

**"_Well my shoulder does hurt_"**

**Toboe looked at the wound. The bullet hada clean entry with a crimson liquid flowing down, at the moment the silver colored bullet was embedded in her flesh.**

**"Ouch"Kawa whimperedwhen Toboestarted to pull the bullet out. Once it pulled free he dropped it on the ground. "Better?"**

**Kawa nodded. 'He is so sweet and kind.' She wanted to hug him sooo bad.**

**---**

**Kiba and Tsume jumped away from the drunkard as soon as Toboe was out of sight. **

**"What's he doing here?" Tsume said out loud as they jumped from building to building.**

**"I meant to say something," Kiba said, "Iran intohim right before I ran into Kawa…"**

**---**

**"You ready to move?" Toboe asked Kawa. She nodded and stood up.The right shoulder of her white shirt was nowsoaked with blood, but her eyes were still shimmering with life. **

**"Come on!" She yelledover he should as shejumped towards in the direction Kiba had said.**

* * *

**i hope this was a pretty good chapter, also jinks i don't know the answer to ur question because Toboe wolf writes her own part (KAWA/WR) all i do on her part is edit. But i didn't edit it last time because i left for vacation.**

**-please review ;D**


	7. Acquiesces

**D.C: come on people I need to know who you want to see with Raven, whichever guy gets the most votes then that's who I'll pick unless I feel like messing around with your heads.**

**Oh yeah just for future references Raven is in the ninth grade.**

**Ages: **

**Raven: 15 **

**Kawa: 15 **

**Ed: 15 **

**Al: 14 **

**Scar: 18**

**Also this whole chapter is on Raven since Toboe wolf is going through a writer's block.**

**enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**Raven could hear her heart pounding through her thoughts; she had already run a mile. ****Nonetheless she could still hear the steady beat of her combat boots touching the ground.**

**The rain that had been pouring down only hours ago had slowed down to a little drizzle.**

'**What am I doing! Al doesn't even tire out!' Raven thought knowing that a snowball had a better chance in hell than her wining.**

**When she broke out of her thoughts she noticed that she was gaining up on Ed. His red robe stuck outcompared tofaded browns and grays of the city. The buildings that were to her left and right closely resembled 20th century Europe.**

**A grin pulled at her mouth when she was only feet behind him.**

"**Ha! We're going to beat you Ed, and with your short legs you'll never keep up!" Raven said playfully as she turned her head to stick out her tongue. **

'**Oh crap that shorty just might win!' Raven thought laughing on the inside, when she saw his complexion go red, while his eyes danced with fire.**

"**Who are you calling shorty! Your only about half an inch taller than me!" Ed yelled at her as he started chasing her around. Unfortunate for him, Raven was one of the fastest teenagers in ninth grade.**

"**Hold still, I'm not going to hurt you!" Ed yelled as he continued the chase.**

"**Oh yeah? Then why do you keep chasing me and cussing under your breath?" Raven replied back as she started picking up the pace when she heard a familiar 'clank' behind her.**

'**Crap,' **

**The tension was high; all three teenagers were full of life. All there problems in the past seemed forgotten. That is until they came back to reality, and realized that they weren't alone. **

"**Raven!" the two bothers called out in a unison. Raven could hear Ed panting hard in the background.**

**Raven didn't notice whom she was about to run into, because she had her head turned around facing the two brothers.**

"**Raven watch out, look behind you!" Ed screamed.**

'**Geez, what's his problem?' Raven thought sarcastically, as she turned her head back around to see what was in front of her. Her long brown hair swept into her face blocking her vision but even through the bangs she noticed a tall figure standing only a couple of meters in front of her.**

**She slowly reached forward with her left arm to move the stray hairs aside.**

'**Oh crap,' Raven practically wined when she saw a tall teenager around eighteen starring back at her with crimson eyes. His platinum colored hair was short at the bottom but got thicker at the top. But the 'x' shaped scar on his forehead drew the most attention.**

**Neither of them spoke, the only sound was the thunder of hooves pounding against the hard pavement down the street, and Raven trying to get her breathing back to normal.**

'**Say something Raven! He did help you out in the alleyway ya know,' her mind screamed franticly not knowing what to do in this odd predicament. **

'**You know he does look kind of cute just standing there with the light rain flowing down his features…snap out of it Raven! You're probably on your way to becoming an alchemist, and then your going to be on his wanted list,' Her mind stated sharply pulling her out of her girlish fantasy's.**

**Raven just scratched the back of her neck while she did a half smile and said,**

"**Ummm thanks for the help… I mean back there in the alleyway,"**

**Scar just stood there analyzing her, the expression on his face made what he was thinking unreadable.**

"**Don't mention it," he replied back emotionless as he started walking towards her.**

'**Way to give the cold shoulder,' Raven just stood her ground; she could feel her heart pounding louder and louder with each step that he took towards her.**

**Raven's heart completely stopped for an instinct when his side brushed up against her own (which I might add he did purposely).**

"**I still have some questions for you," he whispered into her ear before he started walking again. He stopped when he was a foot a way and asked the question that kept repeating it's self in his mind.**

"**What's your name?"**

'**Should I tell him? I mean he might use it against me…'**

"**Raven," she replied almost at a whisper.**

'**Smooth move Raven, hope that doesn't come back to bite,' Raven thought beating herself up.**

"**What are you doing here? And quit bothering her!" Ed yelled as he charged at Scar.**

**Scar stood his ground as he saw the short alchemist clap his hands. A blue electrical charge swerved around his right arm, while an air current lifted his blonde strands that were on both sides of his face.**

**At the exact moment Ed's blade was about to make contact with scar's right arm. The Ishbalan smoothly avoided the contact by jumping to his right and took off running.**

"**Another day, Fullmetal," He yelled over his shoulder. When Scar was out of sight Ed finally spoke up.**

"**Ha! Run like the little coward you are Ishbalan!" Ed laughed as he enjoyed his little 'victory'. Raven just stood there watching him, Ed finally noticed the awkward silence.**

"**What?"**

"**Isn't it obvious? He wasn't looking for a fight, and here you go attacking him," Al nodded in agreement while Ed just stood there pouting.**

"**Whatever, I just don't like him around. He's killed too many innocent people," Ed stated as he resumed going towards the military base. When Al was sure that Ed was out of hearing range he spilled out what he was thinking to raven.**

"**Hey Raven?"**

"**Yeah, what is it Al," Raven said as slowed her pace down so she could walk right beside him.**

" **You'll have to forgive Ed, I'm not sure… but I think that he was a little bit jealous that Scar was flirting with you," Al finished laughing on the inside about his brother having a crush on her already.**

"**What? He wasn't flirting…" Raven laughed a little bit at the comment. She looked up into Al's mechanical eyes as if he was normal and said,**

"**Scar... flirting ...with me!" Raven said as she placed her left hand on her hip.**

"**Well umm, yeah… it seem that there was a little spark going on there. But I'm not positive, only time will tell,"**

**Raven could feel another blush coming on,**

'**Okay time to change the subject,'**

"**So where exactly are we heading towards?"**

"**Where going to the military base, from there we'll call up Winry and ask her to fix you up an auto mail. Like Ed's, after that the military will probably ask to test you to see if you have what it takes to become an alchemist," Al replied back casually. **

"**You and Ed will be there to help me, right?" Raven practically whined.**

"**Of course raven," Al replied back sweetly.**

* * *

**Okay guys if you have suggestions for a fluff moment between RavenX? Let me know…also I still need to know whom you guyz want Raven's boyfriend to be. I've already gotten some suggestions but I need to know what everyone thinks on that one before I decide...**


	8. Meant to live

* * *

----Raven's POV----

The pair had been walking in silence ever since Al had voiced his thoughts on what had not been literally said but could have easily been interoperated as jealousy between Ed and Scar. 'He could be wrong, you know,' Raven told herself not wanting to believe what Al had said was true. She had been treated badly by every boyfriend she had ever had. 'They just think they want you…but some how in the end they become bored with you and leave to find another…it's always the same…always,'

* * *

----Normal POV----

The silence was starting to get on Al's nerves, so he decided to be the one to strike up a conversation…again.

"So umm…Raven…I was wondering what other place—Err… I mean world did you come from?" the younger brother asked.

He turned to look at Raven as they continued to walk. Raven's face was unreadable. She continued to look forward fixing her attention on Edo that continued to walk at a decent pace several feet in front of them, with his hands in his pockets from what she could tell.

She took a deep breath, trying to grab a hold on…what exactly she should say…

"Uh…well you see---," another long pause.

"On the lines of appearances our worlds seem to be the same. What I mean by that is your world seems to be an almost exact replica of Europe in the nineteenth century in my world…well at least as far as I can tell." She paused only long enough to fill her oxygen deprived lungs.

"But, the one thing that continues to puzzle me is the laws of science here. In my world you could never take something and break it down into basic atoms and recreate it into something new… that just doesn't happen. To be truthfully honest, I'm still not even sure why transportation alchemy worked. All I really know is that Edo and you are alchemist who are searching for the philosophers stone, so that you can-," Raven tried to finish before she was interrupted by Al.

* * *

----Alphonse's POV----

"Raven! My brother only wants the philosopher's stone so that I can have my real body back-," Al would have continued with his statement but realized something was restraining him from continuing forward.

'Huh?'

Slowly he turned his head to his left to find Raven clinging to his left arm.

"What is it?" Al finally decided to ask after a few moments of hesitation.

Her head just hung down as if ashamed, blue eyes glowing in the dimming sky…they were so full of, understanding? Or at least that's what seemed to have been written in those crystal blue eyes.

* * *

----Raven POV----

"Alphonse, I know why your brother and you seek the stone, and-," she ended starting to feel light headed.

Her body didn't seem to be hers anymore; it didn't seem to listen to her command to stay in control. Her eyes focused on the source of the pain.

It was a gruesome sight seeing veins and arteries ripped down to shreds right beside torn pieces of flesh; empting a warm crimson liquid. Instinctively her right arm grasped the remains of her left arm.

She had chosen to ignore her body signs earlier trying to tell her that she couldn't go on any longer with out consequence. But she would've done anything to hide how much pain and suffering she was in; from Alphonse and Edward.

"RAVEN!"Alphonse yelled when he noticed Raven's knees buckling underneath her. With out hesitation Al quickly grabbed her before she could hit the hard ground beneath her.

"ED!" screamed Al.

* * *

----Ed's POV----

Edward was in deep thought about why Scar had been so interested in Raven…

The night had been silent besides the yells of protective parents calling their children home for the night, and the causal thundering of hooves hitting the hard concrete.

"ED!" an all too familiar voice yelled several feet behind him…

'Al!' Edwards mind panicked, as he turned around to see his brother on his knees holding a slim body in his arms. The light was fading quickly now, and he could just barely make out the figure to be Raven. 'What is wrong with me!' Ed mentally slapped himself. 'How the heck could we forget that we have a girl that has just lost a freakin arm!' his mind finished the sentence as he increased his pace ten fold, now running as fast as his legs would carry him down the hill.

'Almost there! Almost there! …..man I really hate running…if I had longer legs then I would've been there by now,' Ed thought trying to not concentrate on how serious the situation really was, but to no avail. As he continued running; fear of the unknown took over his thoughts…

'What if they won't take her in, I mean Al and I can't watch over her all the time…we have are own problems…'

'What if Scar shows up again…'

'What if she doesn't want to get auto mail?'

'What if out of no where she starts going into a coma from too much blood loss?'

'What if she's not capable of alchemy? Then the military probably won't have any use for her, and they're not going to take care of a girl that they don't have any use for,' the deeper in thought he got, the more he realized that they were facing impractical odds.

When Ed reached his little brother he noticed that Raven was unconscious.

* * *

----Normal POV----

Ed reached forward and placed his left hand on the remains of her arm that was bleeding profusely. As he continued to examine her arm, he voiced aloud the oblivious.

"We have to transmute something into a bandage, other wise she won't last long enough to reach the military base…well that is unless we want to risk putting her into a comma,"

"Agreed," Al replied back.

"Now what can we use?" asked Ed puzzled not exactly sure what was available to them to use to make a bandage.

"Got it," Ed said answering his own question, he was about to tear his red cloak when he felt something cold grasp his left arm; he turned his gaze up to meet two mechanical ones.

"Brother, you can use this. I don't need it…" Al replied picking up on Ed's questioning gaze.

"Thanks Al," was Ed's only words realizing that Al was giving him the cloth that hung around his metal waist. Truth be told Al really didn't need it, but it was considered a generous act that was greatly looked upon by his older brother.

Instinctively knowing exactly what to do Ed clapped his hands together, sending a blue electrical charge from his arm into the fabrics of the cloth, changing it into a white bandage.

Quickly Ed wrapped Raven's arm with the bandage, upon contact staining it a crimson color.

"We've got to get her to the hospital at the military base quickly Al, this bandage isn't going to last long." Ed finished in a serious voice.

Al nodded his head, "Understood,"

'Hold on Raven,' Ed and Al mentally said.

Ed reached for her with his left arm first, then followed by his mechanical arm. The only problem was…how in the world was he supposed to get up? His legs didn't have enough muscle power to lift himself and her at the same time…and for that matter he couldn't carry her the rest of the distance to the military base. Ed knew it too, but was too stubborn to admit it.

"Umm…brother…I think I should carry her." Al offered carefully choosing his words in order not to offend his older brother.

"Sure what ever," Ed replied back, supporting her until Al scooped her into his arms in one graceful motion.

* * *

-------Back in the Wolf's Rain world------

Kawa and Toboe had been running full throttle for nearly thirty minutes. Kawa's breathing had gotten so out of hand that she could hear her self drawing in each breath. Her legs had gone numb a while back; while her mind seemed to be a little hazy.

'Must be the lack of oxygen,' Kawa told herself.

Toboe had finally looked back to find Kawa sweating badly, while her breathing was labored.

"You okay?" asked the naïve pup as he came to a stop so she could take a little breather.

"Oh yeah, just peachy," Kawa replied back, not meaning to sound sarcastic even though that's the way it came out.

"I'm sorry, do you not do any out door activities?" asked Toboe, pushing Kawa's buttons; but not intentionally.

Her face started twitching, now aggravated that he was picking on her.

"What! Just because I'm not used to this whole being a 'wolf,' thing you're going to start picking on me or something?"

"No that's not it at all, I was just wondering." Stated Toboe trying to get back on her good side.

"It's okay…sorry," replied Kawa as she started sprinting towards where they were supposed to meet Blue and Hige.

In the distance they could see a bridge with what looked to be two wolves in their human illusion.

"Blue and Hige, right?" asked Kawa as Toboe pulled up to her, switching to his human illusion.

"Yeah, and Kawa…"

"Yeah," replied Kawa interested in what Toboe had to say.

'Oh please, oh please tell me that you love me,' thought Kawa.

"You should probably take up your human illusion, because more than likely there will be humans around."

'I so should have known that was coming,' thought Kawa, sarcastically that he hadn't said the words she had waited her whole life to hear.

"Race you!" yelled the brown wolf over his shoulder as he took off towards Hige and Blue.

'Oh don't worry Toboe, your mine…all mine!' as the thought echoed through her mind Kawa had to laugh at her own ambition on making Toboe hers.

* * *

------Switching back to Fullmetal alchemist------

The trio had just arrived at the military base. As soon as they had walked inside they slowed down to fast walk.

"HEY YOU! What do you think you're doing in here?" yelled a tall guy that seemed to be about twenty.

'What the h-,' Ed almost finished before the guy had reached them. He was tall, around 6 ft. 2in. from what Ed could tell. He was dressed in the customary military uniform, with brown eyes and jet black hair that was spiked, followed by a silver name plate right over his heart, reading:

Ash Newcurt 'private'

'That explains it, he's the new private under Hughes command,' Thought Ed.

"You're the new private for Hughes, right?" asked Ed already knowing the answer.

"I cannot freely hand out information that concerns the state to a little bo-," the private started before Edward interrupted,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY!" yelled Ed going into 'Why the hell did you call me a shorty! Mode'

"Settle down, little guy…I didn't mean any harm," Ash replied, trying to calm Ed down but actually all he did was make the situation worse and Ed started going into another fit.

"I SHOULD HAVE YOUR JOB FOR THIS! HUGHES AND I ARE EXTREAMLY CLOSE! AND-," Ed stated before being interrupted.

"You are to address Major Hughes as Major Hughes!" the private replied back sternly clearly showing nothing but utter respect for his commander.

"DON'T YOU KNOW-," Ed would have went on forever but Al quickly ended the little confrontation on behalf of Raven.

"Excuse me Ash Newcurt but you see my brother is the Fullmetal Alchemist, and you see we need to find Major Hughes because uh… you see we have a bit of a problem on our hands…" Al stated reviling Raven from inside of him. Ed and Al had decided before they entered the building that it would be in their and Raven's best interest to conceal her inside of Al.

Ash starred at Ed for awhile seeming to be deciphering on whether or not he should believe what the armored one had just said. As he turned his piercing green eyes back towards Al he realized that a girl was now cradled in his arms.

"Uh, sure…let me just call up Major Hughes real fast to see if he's open." Stated Ash as he rushed over to the counter and pulled out a phone from behind the mounds of paper work.

"We don't have time for this," Ed stated clearly showing that he was irritated.

"True, but I think it would be a lot easier and probably faster to do things his way," finished Al as he looked down at the fragile body that lay in his arms. The expression on her face stated that she wasn't in a peaceful sleep, but rather a nightmare.

"Brother…what do you suppose is wrong with her?" asked Al, worried what might be bothering her.

"Raven, wake up!" Al almost yelled at her, but to no avail. She nether woke nor did her expression seem to change in the slightest.

"Al," Ed stated sternly but lightened up when he understood by Al's tone that he was haunted by the look on her face, wanting so badly to help her.

He wanted to help her too, but he understood all too well that they couldn't help with the battle that was going on between her and her body. All that they could do was tend to her physical wounds, nothing else. She alone had to win the battle…the battle to live.

* * *

DC: hey guys been awhile since I last up dated…okay, okay it's been a LONG time since I last up dated.

But I promise I'll try not to do that to you guys ever again. I'll try to up date on a regular bases. The next chapter will explain in more detail what Edward means by the battle to live. For most of you, you'll probably get it...but just in case. And if you've read 'its just the way things are then you will have meet ash before he was one of the dudes yes i said 'dudes'! in Tsume's gang.

Toboe wolf normally writers her own stuff but she's going through a writers block so I filled in for her this time.

Anyways I hope you guys like and I'll more than likely up date again in the next couple of days, and I'll update the other fanfic.s

runs around screaming like a little girl "YES! THE DOC. THINGIE FINALLY LET ME IN! I had this done on sunday and i tried to post like ten-fifteen times (just goes to show how much you guys are loved)

Just remember Reviewing means you care ;)


	9. Do i have to answer?

---------------------------Fullmetal Alchemist world-------------------------

"Yes, right away sir." Ash said into the phone, after explaining to Hughes that Ed and Al had something they wanted him to see. The two brothers had reached an agreement with Ash that he wouldn't tell anyone that a young girl was accompanying them.

Of course Ash wasn't at first willing to do that, but changed his mind when Ed explained to him that Hughes would agree…well at least that's would Ed figured.

"Follow me," Ash quietly said to them as he started walking towards Hughes office.

Ed waited for Ash to be out of hearing rage before he poured out his feelings to Al.

"I hate him telling us what to do like we're little kids, we can handle things on our own…that's the way we've always done it," Ed said in a whispering tone, but cramped with enough emotion that made Al feel like his brother was yelling.

--Ten minutes later---

"Major Hughes, requesting permission to speak sir," Ash said saluting.

"Geez, this guy is obsessed with Hughes," Ed whispered to Al, laughing.

"Brother…he's just showing his respect," Al replied back, wishing that Ed would act more mature some times.

"Whatever," replied Ed.

After Ash left, Hughes turned around to face to two boys. Both looked like they were guilty of something.

"So what is it?" asked Hughes.

"Hughes, my brother and I thought that we could trust you enough to introduce you to Raven."

Hughes just gave the brothers a confused look,

"Who's Raven?" asked the Major.

To answer his question, Al removed Raven from the safety of his armor.

"Oh…I see," the major said, starting to piece the puzzle together.

"What happened? Something awfully big must have went on for her arm to have been completely removed like that," question Hughes as he searched Ed with his, then turned his questioning gaze to Al…Who looked at the floor trying to avoid his gaze.

"Don't take this personally Hughes, but first we need you to promise us that you won't tell anyone about her," Ed said adopting a serious tone.

"Now Ed, you know you can trust me,"

"We trust you Hughes, we just would like to have your word," Al answered for his brother.

------------------------------------Back in Wolf's Rain-------------------------------

Kawa panted as she reached the three wolves, who were staring at her with amused looks on their faces. Kawa fell on her butt heavily, tilting her head to the sky.

"Damn Toboe," she wheezed, "I exercise every day but you're still faster then me!"

The brown wolf ginned and grabbed her hand pulling her up of the ground. Blue dusted some dirt off her shoulder.

"Where are Tsume and Kiba?" asked Blue, with her head cocked.

"Use your nose Blue," Hige interrupted opening one of his closed eyes, "They're around here somewhere, and I can smell them."

The she wolf glanced up and took a deep whiff just as a white and a gray wolf ran into view. They stopped in front of the four wolves.

"_Come on_," Kiba growled, "_It's not safe here_." He trotted forward a bit then looked back at the others.

"_Come on_," he growled again and took off at a fast trot.

Kawa moaned as the wolves dropped their illusions and raced after Kiba.

"Not more running"

---

Kiba looked over his pure white shoulder at his pack. Tsume and Hige were trailing just a little behind him, while Blue walked at a steady pace right beside Hige. A snowstorm had started a while ago and Kiba was concerned about the new wolf. About twenty feet back, Toboe and Kawa struggled through the snowstorm together.

He sighed to himself and called back to the pups, "_We'll stop soon_," but his words were ripped from his throat by the howling wind. He looked around and spotted a lump in the distance. 'Hope that's a cave, he thought and heading towards it.

---

'Man, its freezing,' Thought Kawa as she shook her body, trying to remove the hundreds of white specks that covered her coat. Tsume glared at her as shush landed on his leg.

"Don't shake in here Fox," he sneered.

"Tsume," Toboe said, "Don't be mean! Name calling isn't nice! I know you're hungry

but--,"

"Shut up!" Tsume growled, "Just get her to stop."

Kawa watched the two wolves carefully. It was painfully clear who would win in any argument. 'Raven,' she thought, 'You have a bad taste in men.' The wolf glanced around at the others but Kiba was sitting at the entrance of the cave with the whole

'Must-find-Cheza-and-Paradise' look in his eyes while Blue and Hige were curled up in the back. 'Okay Kawa,' she told herself, 'You need to fight your own battles.' She growled at Tsume defiantly and was pleased to see a flicked of surprise in his eyes.

'You spend way to much time picking on the little guy,' she thought.

"_You're a jerk with an attitude problem_," She growled. Tsume's eyes narrowed and Toboe gave her a pleading look.

'I just dug myself a very deep hole,' she thought, 'Now can I fight my way out?'

------------------------------Switching back to Fullmetal Alchemist---------------------------

While Ed and Al were calling up Winry at Ash's office, Hughes was occupied with watching Raven.

He had requested Ash to get him a blanket so Raven could lay down. At first Al was reluctant to leave Raven's side, but Hughes had convinced him to leave her with him.

"We'll be back in a second Hughes," Ed told the Major, making his way out of Hughes office.

"Take your time boys, it's going to be a long night," replied Hughes as he glanced down at Raven.

After both had left, Hughes decided that he would do a more thorough inspection on the girl.

As his green orbs glanced at the wound he couldn't help but voice aloud his thoughts. Besides it's not like some one would hear him.

"What have you done to inflict so much damage? And for that matter where did you come from?" as he expected he didn't receive an answer from the unconscious girl.

The expression on her face made it look like she had already left this world and had gone to the next; the only sign that she was still alive was the steady rising of her chest.

"I don't know who you are or what you've done kid, but I do know that you'd better snap out of this…" Hughes didn't know if he should go more into what he was saying but decided not to. She might have been able to hear him, and he didn't want to scare her.

Almost on key her eye lids opened to revile blue orbs, noticing someone's presence in the room she turned her questioning gaze to the only other being in the room.

"You've given us quite a scare," Hughes finally said after she closed her eyes again.

"You mean just your self Hughes…I don't…see…anyone else, sir," Raven voiced consciously knowing that they were alone other wise Al would have already been at her side.

"Tell me Hughes, where did…Ed and Al go?" Questioned Raven; feeling a little insecure that they had left her. She knew that she was safe around Hughes, but there was just this feeling that she got when she was around those too.

"They're calling up an old friend of theirs, don't worry though… we should have you fixed up in no time," the major said with one of his trade mark smiles that always made you feel like every thing was going to be all right, even in the darkest of hours.

Hughes knew that it was important for him to keep her from spacing out about her wound so he decided to strike up a conversation trying to keep from asking her about what happened, but that proved harder than he would have thought considering that he screwed up anyways,

"Yeah, I was wondering what the heck did you do? I mean really, you must have broken some type of Alchemy rule or something. Besides that is one hell of an accident--," Hughes was about to continue when he finally realized what he had said.

"Uh…that didn't come out right," Hughes said trying to explain that he didn't mean to cause offence.

"It's all right; don't trouble your self about it. I know what I did wrong sir, and I know how bad my wound looks…I went an hour or two with out any help…well that is unless you count Sca--," Raven stopped herself not wanting to expose the fact that she had encountered Scar…for his benefit.

"So you ran into the Ishbalan…eh?"

'Why do even try? There is no way you can hide anything from this guy,'

"Well…yeah…but do you think that you might could keep that information on the down low?" pleaded Raven.

Hughes just waved his hand as if dismissing the thought, he had more important things to worry about then the Ishbalan at the moment.

"Wow, you seem different Hughes…on the anime show your always bombarding people about your dau-," Raven liked to have finished her sentence but stopped when she saw something even an adult would scream about…Hughes was in the process of pulling out a photograph…yep, you guessed it.

"Well, would you look at that I almost forgot too….SHOW YOU THIS PICTURE OF MY PRECIOUS LITTLE ANGEL!"

Hughes just kept going on and on, about Elysia…yeah sure Raven didn't mind hearing about her but this was literally OBSESSION!

---Ten minutes later---

'Ahh! MAN! I wish I had my I-pod!' thought Raven as she continued to stare at the Major and tried as hard as possible to look like she was paying attention to every detail of his daughter's history… four years in counting.

"She's Lucky, to have a father like you," Raven stated as she stared at the ceiling still intently listening to Hughes.

The major stopped talking to turn his gaze at her, his piercing green orbs giving her a

'Go on,' look.

'I really don't want to go into this,' Raven decided that she would just take up the occupation of staring at the ceiling and hope that Hughes would get the message.

"It's okay I understand, but I would like to know, miss. What exactly happened to you? And for that matter how exactly do you know the Elric Brothers and me? That kind of information isn't suppose to be given out to people that aren't a concern to the military. If you don't mind my asking."

"I'm not from here Major, you could say I did the unthinkable. I attempted transportation Alchemy. And now Hughes…"

"I'm paying for it," finished the strange girl that seemed to know too much to not be a personal in the military.

"There's another question I have for you...Miss,"

"Yes,"

"Can you give me a name?"

"Raven…sir,"

* * *

Yeah I know the story's been kinda slow, but I think this is important and that it needs to have several chapters to cover it correctly. And don't worry there are still plenty of room for action/adventure/romance scenes. We're just getting started ) and thanks so much for the awesome reviews! Oh yeah, and here's a message from Kawa…

" I just want to say thanks for the reviews and to come read my stuff!" –quote Kawa

sweat drop yeah, Kawa can get kinda demanding at times. But we still love her

–hugs Kawa- I was just playing. AND HEY WHATS UP WITH THE WHOLE I HAVE BAD TASTE IN MEN! TSUME IS SEXY!

Anyways please continue to review, it actually makes a big impact on me…it inspires me to continue )


	10. Surprise through the window

----------------------------------Fullmetal Alchemist world----------------------------

---11:23 P.M. ---

"Just take it easy for awhile Raven…I'm going to go see what's up with the Elric Brothers, mean while if something goes wrong you can reach me at this number," Hughes wrote down a number on a sheet of paper then placed it beside an antique looking phone on the night stand that stood right beside a bed. Earlier Hughes had requested that Ash find a room with a bed for Raven.

"I would leave you with another number you might reach me at, but seeing as the Elric brothers don't want anyone knowing that you achiest for the time being I'll just leave you with my private's office number…I'll be back in a few," he stated as he walked out the door, locking it behind him even though she had told him that she would be alright and could take care of herself.

"Teenagers these days, you help them out and all they think is that you're trying to make them look weak," Hughes murmured under his breath as he walked down the seemingly endless hallway.

---Raven---

'I'm tiered of just lying around in pain, I want to do something!'

Just an empty silence for five minutes…

'They've all been gone too long,' Raven thought, her mind seemed interested in playing the role of someone paranoid even though that's not what she wanted.

'Something could have happened… there are certain people that want them dead...' but that's as far as she got considering that she drifted into a light sleep.

----Ed and Al----

"Winry pick up the freaking phone already!" Ed yelled into the phone now seriously P.O. that no one was answering the phone.

"Brother we don't have time to for her now, each second we waste the worse it is for Raven," Al replied, the longer it took them to get back the more he feared for Raven.

"Your right, lets go," replied Ed as he sprinted off towards the room Ash had described that Raven was being held in.

As Ed ran he noticed a blur of Blackish green hair, and what seemed to be light reflecting off glasses.

'Hughes?' at the though Ed turned spun around effortlessly and ran down the hallway that he had spotted Hughes in.

When Ed approached the Major he couldn't help his jaw from dropping…

"Hughes? What are you doing here when we have a girl that is slowly dieing from blood loss just up stairs?" questioned Ed as he pointed right above them.

"Uhh, well you see…" Stuttered the Major as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Edward…what are you talking about? Is there really a girl up stair's that's dieing from blood loss? Oh and by the way Major Hughes was just informing me about how cute his daughter is, Edward Sir," stated First Lieutenant Maria Ross, saluting.

Ed just turned to glare at Hughes…

"Hughes!"

"Uhh, well…you see…" Hughes chuckled nervously.

"Forget it. We couldn't get a hold of Winry, so we'll just have to think of something else for the time being…have any ideas?" Stated Ed, all of them still walking but it at an extremely fast pace.

"Try to stop the bleeding…and comfort her is my best guest, as soon as she becomes stable we'll get Armstrong and maybe someone else to have a look at her, and hopefully we'll be able to get in contact with Winry in time," stated Hughes proud of his plan.

'I hope your right,' thought Ed, he turned his head around to face his brother, Lieutenant Ross, and Hughes. All of their expressions were unreadable.

----Raven----

"Why me?" Yelled Raven, running into the wall.

"Why me? Why does everything have to go wrong!" She yelled again at the wall, but this time running into an opposite wall, banging her self up a little bit.

"If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened! There's no telling where Kawa's at!" still yelling, but crying at the same time. She temporarily glanced at the wall; a little stream of blood was flowing down, where her right shoulder and head had made contact with the wall.

Weak from not eating and her wounds, Raven's knees suddenly dropped her onto her knees.

"Raven! What the heck are you doing?" Someone yelled at her from across the room. Glancing in the directing of the door her blurry vision picked out four figures, Ed's mouth was wide open. But oddly the two seemingly to be adults just stared at her across the room as if they had seen it all before.

"Step aside, Elric sir," Lieutenant Ross said sternly, gently pushing him back to let her self through. Slowly Lieutenant Ross made her way over to Raven. Her big blue eyes were glaring at her, as though trying to desirer who this was approaching her…possibly a threat.

Lieutenant Ross slowly lowered her face to meet Raven's.

"It's okay…you can trust me," were her choice of words before she wrapped her into a tight embrace.

Slowly the broken spirit closed her exhausted eyes and freely let whom ever the woman was embracing her. Something about the motion, just made her feel…like everything was going to be all right…

"Am…Am-I…going to die?" the Raven asked, her eyes still closed clinging to the Lieutenant's tight embrace.

"No…you just need to be fixed up a little…" Lieutenant Ross replied back.

Seeing as Raven and the Lieutenant needed to be alone Hughes grabbed Ed by his cloak and dragged him out of the room, and closed the door as soon as Al had followed.

"What you do that for!" Ed yelled at him as he walked back over about to open the door.

"Ed…" Al finally stepped in.

"Lieutenant Ross needs some time alone to be with Raven…so she can calm her down,"

Ed released the door knob glancing at Al then at Hughes.

"Yeah, your right…we need to try to get a hold of Winry again," he stated as he took off down the hallway, Al following like a puppy.

"I'd go with you, but seeing as I've got some paper work to sort out…" the major started.

Ed moved his hand in a dismissal manner,

"Go ahead, Hughes…we'll come and get you if anything changes,"

"Just hurry Ed," Hughes murmured under his breath.

----Back to Raven and Lieutenant Ross----

"So…how did you get those wounds," asked the Lieutenant. Cleaning her left arm with anapestic.

Raven just glanced out the nearby window.

'Should I tell her?'

"I'm not from here…" the girl replied lightly.

'I wonder what happened to break her spirit like this…' Ross thought, worried.

"I could tell…your clothes…the material, and style…it isn't from any city that I've ever been too," Lieutenant Ross replied.

"That's because…" she paused still not sure if should tell her the truth…

"That's because I'm not from this world," at the end of her sentence Lieutenant Ross dropped the pad she had been cleaning Raven's arm with.

Her pupils had doubled in size.

"What do you mean?"

"Where I come from this place isn't re—," Raven started before Lieutenant Ross placed her cold hand onto Raven's mouth. The lieutenant's face seemed to have gone slightly pale; her gaze never left the door.

"He's here,"

'What?' thought Raven.

"Get behind the bed!" she yelled.

"But wh—," Raven started before she was silenced.

"GET BEHIND THE BED NOW!" her voice had all the snap it needed, to get Raven's legs moving.

As soon as Raven was stationed behind the safety of the bed, Lieutenant Ross charged at the door full speed…Her gun drawn.

The door was swung open…but…no one was there.

Lieutenant Ross sighed in relieve… 'Must be the late shift's getting to me,' the lieutenant thought.

A slight gust of wind flowed through her hair, miss placing a strand.

'Odd, where is the wind coming from,'

Then it dawned on her…someone was attacking from the window.

"RAVEN!"

-------------Switching to Wolf's Rain----------

Tsume growled back at the she-wolf.

"_Learn your place Fox!_" giving his voice the exact snap that it needed, to strike fear into any wolf….or human for that matter.

Kawa growled back, the fur on the nape of her neck rising slightly.

'I am so screwed,' she screamed to herself.

Tsume eyed her again and was about to say some crude comment when Hige called out.

"Tsume, Toboe, Kawa, The snow has let up. We're going."

Toboe looked at Kawa pleadingly and sidestepped to the entrance of the cave. All four were in their majestic wolf forms. The howl of the wind had recited into a slight moaning and Kawa realized she could actually see where she would be going. She glanced at Toboe then Tsume and, with a final growl, followed the egger pup.

---

"_So… tired…_" Kawa moaned as night smothered the day and the moon started to rise.

Toboe glanced back at her for the millionth time. He gave a lopsided grin, with his head cocked and his ears pointy.

"_You're very whinny,_"

The she wolf puffed out her chest and glared at Toboe with no malice in her eyes, just playful humor.

"_I'll_ _have you know that I can last forever… for I am the all mighty, all powerful, Kawa!_"

She laughed and raced ahead of him up to the other wolf's who were slowly making their way across the snowy desert.

* * *

DC: Yes, my part can be very depressing/dramatic at times…but I promise there will be some humor in here! I can wait for this one scene to play out. Anyways to all who enjoy reading 'Gravity,' I'm awfully sorry I haven't updated any sooner. It's just that I haven't been able to think of anything for it, and I've been busy working on my book that I've been thinking of publishing. Anyways I should have another chapter for 'Gravity,' up soon. AND I HOP YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! oh and yeah sorry about the ciffie! IF ya wanna find out what happens soon then give me really sweet reviews! -lol

-Reviews are loved here, so even if you just want to say awesome, or cool please say so!

Kawa:

-eyebrows twitch in anger- What do you mean demanding!... I know some of you wanted me and Tsume to fight but don't worry. I'll beet the snot out of him soon enough and be the head… err…. Wolf! Anyway, Thank you all for reviewing (D.C forwards the reviews to me) and have I mentioned… I LOVE TOBOE! –glances around nervously- Err… Okay I'm done. –eyes twitch- Until next time…

P.S) For all these fans who haven't read my stuff... It hurts... deeply...

DC: Who knows…maybe Tsume may win! –lol just playing

(coughs: TSUME WILL WIN!)


	11. Catch me if you can

--------------------------FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST--------------------------

--Raven--

So much for Lieutenant Ross's warning, even so raven had already seen him coming…

'I think he has other ideas, then letting me get repaired,'

The tall stranger proceeded coming through the window. He was tall, somewhat slender, his hair was unusual for it was thick and wild at the top but extremely thin at the bottom, his eye color unknown… for dark shades took there place, and right at the base of his forehead…an 'x' shaped scar.

'NOT NOW!' Raven's mind went into a full throttle panic. This ishbalan was wanted all over the country for murder! And now he was gracefully jumping down from the window into her room…not exactly a good day.

"I don't know what your doing here Scar, but I do know that---," Raven stated as she started moving backwards, still facing him. Confusion was clearly written all over his face, wondering what the heck was she cooking up…he had never thought of her as a genius.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE ME DOWN!" She yelled at him, spinning around making for the door, temporarily forgetting that Lieutenant Ross was in the room.

The scarred man just stared obviously not pleased at having to chase her down. Because of his hesitation for action Raven was only inches from the door. But Scar didn't have a difficult time catching up…after all he was now used to hunting down his prey.

'No!' Raven's mind screamed when her exit was cut off my Scar.

'There's no way!'

"Too slow!" he replied at seeing Raven's startled expression.

"It's still not over!" Raven yelled back, tears forming in her eyes. Raven changed her course to the window. Too late, Scar was already there.Being caught off guard for the second time, she landed face first into his chest.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Scar yelled, raising his hand up fixing to slap the living crap out of her. Raven closed her eyes not wanting to look at him. But the hard contact of his rough hand on her cheek never came…instead she heard some one else get knocked out cold.

"Lieutenant Ross!" Raven screamed, terrified. Her gaze moved from the Lieutenant's motionless body on the floor to his own face…holding his gaze, fire burning in her eyes.

"YOU JERK! YOUR ONLY SUPPOSE TO HURT ALCHEMIST! DOES SHE LOOK LIKE A STATE ALCHEMIST TO YOU!" Raven screamed at him as she hit him with her good arm. Bruising him, well at least that's what she wanted to believe.

With one swiping motion Raven was on the floor, tossing from the hard impact.

"Correction, anyone that's a cursed state alchemist, and anyone that gets in my way," he stated matter-of-factly.

Raven tried to raise her body up from where she had fallen, but only succeeded in landing face first onto the cold floor.

"Leave these two lady's alone…you want a state alchemist well here take me! Alex Louis Armstrong!" By now everything had gone blurry, but Raven could still make out the strong-arm alchemist.

Scar wasn't dumb by any means, and knew that his best chances at finding out what he wanted to know from 'Raven' would just have to wait. Besides he didn't want to take any chances on being defeated by the equally matched strong-armed alchemist.

"Another time perhaps... raven" he said before he took out the window and disappeared into the night.

"The young man should have more regard for you women…even though he is a serial killer…," the major stated, clearly talking to raven since she was the only one conscious or at least Raven figured the comment was directed to her sinceLieutenant Ross had been knocked out cold.

"Just because we're female, doesn't mean we should take any less abuse then a man recieves," Raven snapped back, still trying desperately to raise her self off the ground. So she wouldn't look in superior to Major Armstrong.

"I wasn't trying to sound sexist miss," Armstrong replied back, his tone full of understanding on why she had acted the way she had.

The major sat back and watched her trying to get to her feet, trying to let her do it on her own…but when he noticed that her left arm was missing he didn't care anymore if it was going to hurt her pride.

"Miss, what are you doing without an arm!" he questioned as he raised her off her feet.

"It happens." She replied back, now annoyed at everyone asked that question on contact.

"So, who are you with? I can already tell you've met Lieutenant Ross…" Major Armstrong stated motioning towards Ross.

"The Elric brothers, and Major Hughes…"Raven replied back still hanging to the major's arm.

When Raven noticed how long she had been clinging onto him, she started blushing.

"Sorry about that, it's just that my legs..." Raven tried to explain before she was cut off my Armstrong.

"No need miss…I don't mind, stay here while I go get the Elric Brothers, and some help."

As soon as he placed her gingerly on the bed, first shutting and locking the window before taking off.

Not knowing that not too far off crimson eyes were watching his every move…

---------------------------SWITCHING TO WOLF'S RAIN----------------------

"_The full moon will be out in a few days Kawa_."

She glanced up into the black sky. The moon glowed faintly among the silver stars pulsing slightly. Kawa closed her eyes tight and gazed at it. Its ray's washed over here and she felt less tired then she had in days.

"_Feels good doesn't it?_" Toboe whispered next to her, "_The full moon makes you feel even better, invincible, like you could do anything_."

Kawa just grunted. Her emotions were on overdrive and it wasn't even the full moon.

"_OI!_" She yelped as a furry brown wolf tackled her to the ground completely destroying the mood.

"_Toboe bekommen Sie Ihren freaking kolben meiner!_"

But her wagging tail, and happy face told on her, Toboe playfully butted her in the head.

"_Come on! We don't have time to look at the moon! We got to make camp!_"

---

"_And that_," Toboe proclaimed, "_Is how you make a snow cave_!"

Kawa rolled her eyes and crawled into the shallow cave. The others had gone hunting, leaving Kawa and Toboe to make the fort.

"_See_," he continued, "_The snow above us will hold heat and protect us from the wind_!"

He looked so proud of himself that Kawa couldn't help but smile. Kawa and Toboe kept acting like two year olds, barking and shoving one another. That they almost didn't notice the others walking in. Blue and Kiba both had limp rabbits in their blood soaked jaws while Hige was dangling a rat by its stubby tail. Tsume walked in with a huge black bird in his jaws. Kiba tossed the rabbit to the two pups and grabbed Hige's rat.

"Dig in, that was all we could find in this wasteland."

Toboe wagged his tail and, turning to grab the rabbit, saw Kawa sitting in human form with the mangled rabbit in her hand. She stroked its head and closed its terrified eyes. And, as if sensing their eyes on her, began to speak in a quite quivering voice.

"Survival of the fittest, prey and predator, that's how you do it in this world isn't it? It seems silly to care for something so small, so insignificant, but really how much different are we? Both trying to survive in this screwed up world." She looked at the wolves with said eyes. "You do what you have to survive I guess."

She gently laid the bloody rabbit on the ground and stared out to the sky thinking deeply.

"_That mutt is crazy_," Tsume growled and tore into his bird with a savage frenzy, sending feathers into the air.

'Oh Raven,' she thought, 'What would you think? It all seems so weird. Oh God I am so sorry." A single tear slid down her face, framed in the glittering stars.

Kiba wrenched Kawa from her self pity with a sudden growl. He whipped his huge, blood-stained muzzle around and took a deep sniff, his black nose twitching. A growl started deep in his chest and ripped out in a savage roar.

"_Darcia!_"

-----------------------------BACK TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST---------------------

"WHAT!" yelled Ed and AL in unison when Armstrong told them what had gone on, right under their very noises.

Ed slightly turned his head down, glancing at the floor beneath him.

"She could have died, and we wouldn't have known it…until…until it was too late," Ed stated under his breath.

"Don't worry about it Edward, all that matters is that she and Lieutenant Ross are okay. We have men stationed all around the base now looking for him. It won't happen again…you have my word," His words taking a serious note.

"We got a hold of Winry,only thingis she won't be here until in the morning.The other questionis can she last?" Ed replied, not really wanting to know the answer to his question.

"Now listen here Edward Elric, the technique of medical practices has been passed down the Armstrong line…it even goes as far back as…."

Ed just sighed,

"Can you just take us to her?" Ed asked, his patience with the major growing thin.

"Yes please!" AL chirped in.

Armstrong's face took up a serious expression.

"I'm not so sure you boys should go in there…" he started before Ed made an outburst.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! AL AND I WANT TO SEE HER!"

"Yes, Mr. Armstrong sir. We would like to see her," Al persisted.

"You boy's don't understand…what Raven is going through…think about it…being separated from her friends and family to a new world of which she doesn't know anyone, looses an arm, while a serial killer wants to use her as bait…this is a very critical time,"

"Hey wait a second how do you know that about her not being from here? And that's exactly why Al and I need to be there with her, we're the only friends she's got,"

* * *

DC: Yes, I was very terrified of Scar busting into my room! AND I LANDED IN HIS CHEST! runs around screaming from the horror of it all. Anyways here's a note from Kawa and I LOVE REVIEWS!

THANKS TO ALL YOU LOYAL REVIEWERS! YOU ARE VERY APPRECHIATED!

Kawa: OF COURSE I WOULD WIN! I would cheat! . Oh and every one read Wolf of the Night Rain's poem and review or I'll come after you! Thank you for reading and I WOULD SO KICK TSUME'S BUTT TO THE NEXT ICE AGE!

DC: until next time, I bid you ado.


	12. The prank and the return of Lord Darcia

----------FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST WORLD---------

--Raven's POV--

'Kawa, I wish you were here,' raven's mind seemed to be oblivious to world; there was only one thing she could concentrate on… 'Kawa'. You would think with all that had gone on, Raven would be dwelling on Scar, but it's funny how the mind works.

But in an instant all her concentration sifted from her thoughts to the door, some one was on the other side.

"Raven! May I come in? It's Al," the sweet voice penetrated her loneliness that she had been feeling since everyone had left her, having business to attend else where.

"Al!" raven said excitedly as she pushed the covers that has restrained her from movement.

--Al's POV--

As soon as the door flung open Raven was standing there, with clothes on that you find at the hospital.

"Al," raven said again, in a sweet voice, as him and Ed walked inside her room. Shutting the door behind them.

'Why is Scar showing interest in her? When we found her he had wanted to know her name and said that they would meet again, and he was right except that their meeting ended shortly'

Al's thoughts had been penetrated when he sensed that his metal armor had moved a little bit. Glancing down, there was Raven hugging him. He embraced her back.

"I don't exactly know what happened to you Raven, but I promise I won't let it happen again." Al told her, meaning every word of it.

--Ed's POV--

'WHY IS SHE IGNORING ME!'

…… 'I want a hug,'…..

'Wait what am I thinking, no I don't!'

--Raven--

'Hugging is not as easy as it used to be,' thought Raven realizing that her one armed grip was slipping on his armor.

Opening her eyes again, Raven let go of Al.

Sifting her gaze from Al, she noticed Ed fuming even though he was trying desperately to conceal that he was a little hurt.

Slowly Raven tried to keep her balance, as she walked a couple of feet towards Ed.

--Ed--

One second Raven was walking towards him and the next her legs gave out on her and she landed on his chest. His gold orbs, doubled in size. Instinctively he embraced her. Half from holding her so that she wouldn't fall and the other out of feelings, his emotions were getting harder and harder to conceal.

The tension that had once been, was now a blissful moment.

--Raven POV--

'What's up with landing in everyone's chest!'

--A couple of seconds later--

'Wow, I never thought I would feel this great in his arms,'

"Sorry," Raven quickly apologized, her face quickly flushing. Just like Ed's.

--Third person--

Al couldn't help himself, and started chuckling under his breath. Ed quickly shot him a glance.

"It's fine, are you okay?" Ed finally replied.

"Now that you mention it. My arm…-Raven started as she glanced at the embracing nub of an arm- is staring to act up again."

That's when Al came beside her, gently picking her up. And returning her to her bed.

--Wolf's Rain--

Kiba darted out of the snow cave and stopped, sliding in the snow. He stood there his tail sticking straight in the air and his white fangs glinting as a rippling growl emanated from his throat. The other's instantly followed him. They all peered into the darkness but saw nothing through their growling, but they could still sense his presence. Kiba turned to them his lips still curled back in a snarl.

"_Stay here_," he snarled and bounded off. Kawa of course being the smart and reasonable wolf she instantly raced after him.

"_Kawa!_" Toboe yelped and raced after her as the others watched them in amassment.

Kawa raced after the white wolf. She could hear Toboe behind her but didn't stop. Then all of the sudden she felt that spine tingling feeling she was starting to associate with bad weather.

"_Shoot_!" she growled as the wind started to pick up and she lost sight of the white wolf. She spun around to see she had also lost sight of Toboe.

"_Damn_" she growled again and sniffed the air but the wind was whirling all the scents together making her completely and utterly lost.

"What is this?"

Kawa swung around, so fast you could hear the snap in the air, turning to see the one man who had killed everyone once before. Darcia.

---

Kawa swore later that if she wasn't in wolf form she would have fainted. The blue clad noble with his single yellow wolf's eyes scared the heck out of her but she stood strong. Or as strong as you can get when your knees are knocking together so hard every one a mile away could her them.

"A lone wolf or a strangling companion"

Kawa didn't answer having her mouth gone dry. She stood there in a trance even thought all her instincts were fighting between fight and flight. Then Darcia stepped foreword and she was ripped lose of fears icy grip. She leaped at his throat in desperation, fight wining over flight, but Darcia was too fast, ripping forward a hand and caching her in midair. She wiggles as his gloved hands closed around her throat, kicking and scrabbling franticly. She could hear his laughter but it seemed far off and all she could think of was the air being squeezed out of her. She felt her body flash from her human illusion to her wolf and back again, both forms kicking, fighting, biting, clawing, and squirming to the best of her abilities. She felt her body go limp and her mind slowed down. She had the sudden urge to sleep and her mind slipped to peaceful alleviation and her life played before her eyes. Scenes of her child hood. Of her friend of her family. Of her pack and the wonders she was discovering.

'I want to live' her mind screamed, 'I want to see my family again, to see Raven. I want to experience the full moon and I want to teach my brother to dance. I want to live…' The limp body in Darcia's hand twitched but Darcia didn't notice.

'I WANT TO LIVE' her mind screamed and forced her body to move. A seemingly dead wolf Darcia held suddenly came to the body in a frenzied panic. Kawa felt a long back leg touch Darcia's chest and she kicked with all her might throwing him off balance. She teetered and his grip loosed just enough for Kawa to swing her head around and bite him in the arm. Needless to say Darcia dropped her and held his arm. Then Kawa realized that he didn't have the Paradise Stone. He could feel pain! She tried to stir her body from were it collapsed on the ground but all she could do was wheeze and puff. Then Darcia who got control and loamed over her again. 'I can't take this again' she thought but two blurs appeared and hung over her. Toboe! Kiba! Darcia backed of seeing the new

Opponents and backed off into the night. Kiba snarled seemed to follow, them then turned to Toboe and Kawa.

"_We are leaving_," he growled and bounded off.

---

Six wolves raced through the darkness, fur rustling and spiky from the cold. They continued long past the sunrise, running to exhaustion. 'I'm getting better at this,' Kawa thought delightedly as she jumped over an old rotten log in her way, 'Even if I did just have a near death experience.' She looked like a fox except for her long lanky legs. It seemed like forever before Kiba finally stopped and secretly blew a sigh of relief. She culled up daintily, her hind legs tucked under her and her front propping up her head and, with her curled tail ticking her nose fell into a deep sleep that can only be brought on by utter exhaustion.

---

"Wake up Kawa," Toboe urgently whispered in her ear. The tired wolf raised one eye then closed it as the bright sun nearly blinded her.

"Kawa it's food time"

Kawa sat straight up the grumbling, her stomach louder then her common sense telling her to sleep.

"Where!"

She stood up on human legs and glanced around. A little farther away Blue and Hige were play fighting with each other while Tsume and Kiba were nowhere to be seen. 'Or at lease I hope they are play fighting,' she thought glancing down at the couple. She looked up at Toboe and seeing his grin growled as she shoved him.

"You little liar! And I'm hungry!"

"Relax! Kiba and Tsume went hunting and besides it is almost dark out!" Kawa whistled lowly. She had thought it was morning but in truth at home she would be eating dinner right now. She plopped back down on the grass and stared out at the darkening sky.

"It will be a full moon tonight," Toboe commented and sat down next to her.

Kawa just nodded and stared out at the sunset. Warm reds and oranges blended and stretched out to create gold, then purple, a light creamy blue and a deep blue. The last light reflected of the clouds giving them a silver lining and Kawa felt peaceful and content as she watched it sink in the horizon. She leaned onto Toboe, her cheek resting on his shoulder. They just sat there the last lights running over them in a golden glow. A cool, soft breeze washed over them the long, stiff straw-like grass waving and rustling. She sat there quietly enjoying the peace and happiness.

Unknown by the two pups the two wolfs down the hill watched them. Hige gently nuzzled his mate Blue.

"_There are so cute together_" Blue whispered with a sigh

Hige just nodded and wined, digging his snout into her coat.

As the last notes drifted of into the night air Kawa felt an arm encircle her shoulders. She felt a tingle race from her toes to her head. The boys had always been so immature at her school that she had never gotten in a relationship with one. It was quite comforting and she snuggled closer to him, enveloped in his warmth. It had been a hard few days. She sighed then felt Toboe move away from her. She sat up with a jolt and saw Tsume and Kiba heading towards them a bloody old deer slung over Tsume's shoulder.

'Damn it!' she screamed in her head, 'Ruining the moment!'

--FLIPPING BACK TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST WORLD--

Raven glanced out the near by window side ways from her bed. Then looked back at her companions lying down on the sleeping bags they had brought in about ten minutes ago.

"Hey Ed…" Raven whispered quietly.

-A minute later-

"Hey Ed," raven whispered again, but put more energy into it. But still no reply,

"Ugh!" raven moaned to herself, as she slowly made her way to the end of the bed. There was Ed fast asleep, and snoring.

Like a common criminal Raven quickly glanced through her right eye to check to see if Al was watching. Al noticed her looking at him, under normal circumstances he would have made it known that he was very well awake, but he wanted to know what was going on in Raven's head so he closed his mechanical eyes to imitated sleep.

'I hope she doesn't know that I can't sleep,' Al thought to himself, patiently waiting for her to make what ever move she was about to make. After about a minute he re-opened his eyes to find her holding that icy blue stair at Ed.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps,"

Al was already about to crack up about her gazing at him with 'the look' but this one took the cake. In nothing flat, he was cracking up.

Raven almost fell off the bed in surprise that Al had been awake the whole time.

She glanced at Ed for a moment, her eyes still big from shock.

Then it came,

"Please tell me I didn't say that out loud," she moaned, before falling back onto the bed.

After a minute of re-cooperating Raven moved back to the end of the bed.

"So Al, do you feel like pulling something over your brother?" Raven asked, with a mischievous look on her face.

The look on her face made Al feel very safe from her.

'Geez did Major Armstrong put her on some strong medicine or something?' Al thought to himself, he was finally getting to know the 'real Raven'.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Al, starting to get the rush when ever your about to pull a prank over someone.

"Well, depends on what we can find. First we need a glass of water, some grass, and a piece of cardboard, plus I need to find out where they put my clothes," Replied Raven, this was going to be fun.

"I don't think you want those clothes back; you've got blood all over them. But if you want I could transmute some plain fabric into something you would like, I just need a mental image. And what are we going to do with A glass of water, grass, and a piece of cardboard?" questioned Al, now really getting in the mood to pull a prank, it seemed like it had been years since he last pulled a prank on Ed.

Raven quietly walked over to the bathroom and motioned him to follow her. (There's one in the bedroom) Once he walked in, Raven quietly shut the door behind him.

Grabbing a glass that was on the bathrooms counter she started to pour water into the glass. Then started explaining her plan with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, you place his left arm in the glass, the cool water gives people the urge to pee in their pants," Raven started, as Al's hand went up to his mechanical mouth trying to stop laughing or Ed would hear them and the whole thing would be over.

"The grass is what we're going to use to transmute into hair and but them on Ed's face, so he thinks that he's grown facial hair. I don't know what is up with you guys and waking up to find you have facial hair but it seems to give you heart attacks, which makes it very fun to watch," Raven continued as she glanced towards Al with a huge smile covering her face.

"Third the cardboard, that's probably the cream of the crop," she started.

"Once again your talent for alchemy will come in hand, we're – I mean you are going to transmute the cardboard to look like Winry. And I'm sure we can come up with more later,"

"Why do we want to transmute a piece of cardboard that looks like Winry," Al asked in a naive voice.

Raven glanced back at Al, and had an even bigger smile than she had before.

"Put two and two together Al, Ed's a sleep right?" asked Raven.

"Yeah," replied Al, his tone gave away that he was still not sure where this was going.

"Well, how would you feel if the girl that you've had a crush on forever was sleeping beside you when you woke up in the morning, so you would automatically think that you did the 'thing'," Raven finished, laughing so hard, that some of the water was splashing onto the counter top.

"What's the thing?" asked Al.

Raven's eyes liked to have popped from enlarging so much, her mouth was hanging open as she slowly turned her head back towards Al.

"What?" were the only words that she could form.

'Oh yeah, I'm dealing with the early 20th century they didn't know what the mother load of all bad things was,'

"Okay I'll try a different term with you, and if you don't get it this time, we'll just leave it neutral."

'I hope Ed knows what it is, if he doesn't that might make the scene loose some of it's comedy,'

"Do you know how babies are made?" Raven asked sarcastically, feeling like she was taking to a second grader.

"Ohhh, that… brother will have a nice surprise for him when he wakes up," Al replied, with his tone of voice Raven didn't know if he was going to continue or not.

--After a minute of thinking--

"Lets do it!"

DC: Poor Al, getting mixed with a bad influence like Raven ;), -lol. I'm going to show Al what a fun time really is! Stupid Winry you must die! Edo is mine, unless I fall for some other guy.

Anyways sorry about the long wait, I could think of anything to write. But I'm back in action.

Thanks to all loyal reviewers, and Toboe you did an excellent job on your part!


	13. More like an odd day than fate

"But as fate would have it Raven did not get to have her fun."

* * *

A feminine high pitched, scream echoed throughout central.

Everyone stopped what they had been occupied by only moments ago, and stood stock still.

"RETURN TO YOUR TRAINING!" Roy yelled at the soldiers, as he took off at a heart stopping run.

Out of no where Hughes turned the corner and almost ran into Roy.

"Hughes what the hell is going on?" yelled Roy as he continued forward, intent on finding out who the pain filled voice had belonged to.

"To be completely honest I'm not sure, but considering that the scream came from sector fifteen my best guess is that it's the girl that the Eric's brought here," replied Hughes, his emerald eyes seemed to have fear laced into their being?

"And who exactly is that?" commented Roy as Hughes turned to follow Roy towards sector fifteen.

"That's just it. I'm not quiet sure; our birth records here in central show no signs of a 'Raven'. The girl's name," Implied Hughes when he noticed the confused glance Roy gave him over his shoulder.

"But that's the only the begging with this girl. Her clothes I've never seen before. And the only info Edward supplied me with was that the girl had seemed to have just popped out of no where. He had just gotten through with a run in with Scar.

And oddly enough the girl claimed that Scar had helped her out of a situation in one of the alleyways, later when the Eric's where bringing her back here Scar popped up again, saying that they would meet again. And sure enough about five hours ago Scar succeeded in sneaking into her room,"

"Interesting," was all Roy decided to say, before entering the room that Hughes had pointed out. By now Riza had caught up with Hughes and Roy and entered the room with them.

--Five minutes earlier—

"Al…I'm kinda feeling light headed," Raven finally voiced, after noticing that her vision was slowly hazing over.

"Raven! Watch it!" Al warned, noticing that she wasn't heeding his warning he reached out to grab her but missed her left arm. The consequences of his action…his cold, steal armor rubbed against her exposed flesh.

Present time

Roy was greeted with the sight of Ed attempting to pick Raven up bridal style. His gaze shifted to the large armor profile sitting in the corner with his arms clutching his legs to his chest.

"She needs medical help now," Ed stated, while motioning Roy over to him to take Raven.

"I can't carry her,"

the next morning

To say the past eight hours went decently would be an understatement. Winry had arrived at central two hours later then expected, due to traffic.

The first hour of surgery had gone decently but when it came to attaching the nerves to auto mail…well to put it lightly things had gone horrifically wrong.

Raven's nerves weren't responding to the alchemic waves produced by the auto mail, in other words her nerves weren't showing any sign of compatibility with her arm.

Winry had done all she had known to do, so the next best thing she could do was to call up Pinako. And hope for the best.

All occupants had left Raven to her light stage of unconsciousness.

Raven's POV

'I'm so sorry Raven,' the sentence kept echoing through her mind.

'For what?' she wanted to reply back when she had heard him say it.

'You were just trying to help…it's not your fault,' but to Raven's dismay she couldn't find the energy left in her to open her eyes. And let them know she could hear them.

The fates were truly cruel to her.

Her thoughts quietly shifted from the big ordeal to the sudden temperature drop. The air seemed to be more crisp, and cleaner. As if her body had left the confinement of her room, and outside to soak up the suns rays.

And with that thought her mind went into frenzy. HE was BACK!

"You are awake, are you not?" the smooth voice cut through the silence like a blade to paper. How the heck did he know she was awake? Was he some physic now?

"If your wondering how I know it's because your chest keeps rising at a faster past then that of an unconscious person," he continued.

'So now he's staring at my chest!'

That did it, some how, some way he broke the spell over her body and she was once again privileged to open her eyes. And the first thing she saw was his scarred face staring back at her.

"Wh-Why do you keep coming back?" she asked softly.

"I've been asking myself the same question…the best answer I can come up with is curiosity," he stated. His golden gaze shifted from my face down to my arm. Before rising again to meet head on with my crystal water one.

"Don't pity me, I hate it," I spat; making sure my heated gaze met his.

"Spoken like a true man," he replied back softer.

That did it.

"GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She said rather loudly, now wishing that some one would come into her room to find him hovering by her bed. Before she didn't want any harm to come to him, but now…oh it was a different story.

"Dress like a man, expect to be treated like one," he replied back a little too much like a sexist man.

'Huh?' quickly glancing down to inspect her attire she noted that she was in blue jeans much like the one's she had been wearing earlier, and a semi-tight brown shirt that was slightly lifted; exposing her stomach to him.

"Eek!" she squeaked before pulling the blanket over her, while her face light up with embarrassment.

"For ONE DON"T STARE AT ME! And two…" before she finished her voice croaked before completely fading. Her words falling on deaf ears.

"Don't over exert yourself kid," turning around to face her again. It was undeniable now; the alchemist's that she had befriended were on their way. Their footsteps thundering loudly.

'Sounds like she's been making lots of friends,'

"Your friends are coming," he stated while meeting her gaze one more time. His eyes told her everything; loneliness, the lust for vengeance, intelligence, and independence.

In one quick movement he was on top of the window seal, looking outside, and his silver hair lightly swaying in the breeze.

He was completely ready to leave…but someone had better ideas.

Since he hadn't looked back in her direction, and she hadn't managed to regain her voice yet Raven decided to gain his attention in a different way. The nearest thing was the blanket.

'Guess it'll have to do,'

Lightly taken aback from the weight of a blanket hitting him he turned back around for a quick glance. She was just sitting there staring at him, before he jumped out the window he notice her mouth shaping the words:

'Be careful,'

* * *

'Why is she concerned in the least about my welfare?' he thought to himself. Before blending in with the scenery. Now it was more clear than ever, he needed to know more about her.

Yes I'm so cruel in leaving you here. But I'm tired, I want reviews and the best way I can get it is leaving it here. So I'm going to sleep on it and if I get lots of reviews I'll try my hardest to update again tomorrow.

LOVE,

D.C


	14. The fox in the snow

Chapter 14

The Fox in the Snow

Toboe: Hello all! Reaven is sick so I get to post this chapter all by myself… . I hope you all enjoy!

Kawa stretched out her long black legs and yawned. The light winter sun was just rising and she twitched her black tipped tail in excitement. This was the calmest she had ever felt in this strange world. Even thought the air was chilly, she was warm because of her lush red fur. She walked lazily to the stream and for the first time wasn't surprised by the wolf that looked at her in the water. She lapped up the crisp water with a pink tongue and shivered as the cool liquid slide down her throat. Her ears flicked back as she heard a slight rustling but it was only Blue nestling closer to Hige. Kawa giggled in her mind. They were so cute together.

**What have you become?**

Kawa jumped and looked up in fright to see a large creature staring at her from across the icy stream. He was a hefty dogfox, all inky black except for two rims of white under his black as night eyes. He looked almost dainty, but in a dangerous way as his fluffy tail curled around him. Delicate paws were held rigid under his chest which had thick, lush black fur. Not even the rising sun did anything to deter from its deeps. If anything it seemed to multiply it. Her hackles rose but she didn't growl thought she didn't know why.

**Why are you like this? You are not a wolf? Or have you forgotten your family? What does that make you now? Are you now a wolf? Or do you still hold onto your humanity?**

Kawa breathed in sharply. She had thought of that before she had gone to bed! Who was this creature to know her thoughts?

"_Who are you_! _What are you_!" She demanded as a low growl boiled in the depths of her throat. The others stirred but didn't wake.

The fox looked at her his black as night eyes never leaving hers.

**I am not one of the named Wolflet. As for what I am… I suppose you could say I am a Traveler. But I did not come here to contemplate my life. No, I came to guide you.**

"_G-guide… Me_?"

**Look**

And she looked. Down at the clear water which reflected her wolf face. Suddenly she was disgusted at the grinning wolf mouth. She tried to pull her human illusion up but the wolf grin continued to leer at her.

'Concentrate' she thought but then realized that the paws that had been on the edge of the river where now human hands. She looked back down at the water and seeing a wolf face she looked back at the fox.

He cocked his head, almost mockingly.

**The _real _question is… what are you?**

Then he was gone, like a shadow that had never existed. Kawa jumped in fright. He was just gone, no running, falling, lights, smoke, wavering just gone. In panic she jumped into the stream. Its icy bite took her breath away but she fought to reach the other side. She had to know if he was really real, that he wasn't a trick her mind had played on her. She scrambled on the other bank, looking all the world like a drowned rat but still she searched the bank for a sign.

There!

Four paw prints were in the wet mud. They were foxes yet they carried no scent and no tracks led to them or from them.

Then suddenly Kawa realized what had made here so nervous around him. She gave a desperate sob of despair. He had no reflection!

---

Tsume gave a shake and stood up on his large wolf paws. He watched with lazy eyes as the Fox wallowed across the stream. She jumped onto the bank and gave a halfhearted shake, drenching him.

"_Watch it Fox_!" he snarled as he jumped back. The cold stream suddenly reminded him of the chill in the air, how when you breathe it was a small white cloud and how they were out in the open on the small hill. If a snow storm came they were toast. He strutted over to the others and woke them up.

"_Get up_" He growled and cuffed Hige over the head with his paw. The brown wolf yawned and stretched.

_"My_ _dream was just getting good. Deer always gives me good dreams_."

Even Hige's dorky attitude couldn't change Kawa's somber mood. She tried to remain cheerful on the outside but on the inside a storm raged. She felt guilty for learning how to run like a wolf, how to sleep, and eat. Last night she had been so hungry that even the realization that the deer was once a living creature haven't stopped her.

"_Kawa_?"

She jumped in fright and pulled out of her musings to see the pack far in fount of her. Toboe was looking back at her with his cute playful face and the others were watching her intently.

"_Come on_!"

"What ever happens to me," Kawa whispered to no one as she sat there, "I know who I am. I am me!" and with she raced after the others.

---

The black as night fox sat on the top of the hill his only movement the rustling of the wind in his fur. His keen, knowing black eyes watched as the six wolves raced across the dying earth.

**Maybe I was wrong Wolflet. Does one really need to know their path? Do they even need to know what they are? Can one really only run on their heart?**

And with his solemn decree he disappeared as a single snowflake fluttered down to rest in the deep fox print.

---

"_This has gotten so much easier_" Kawa said to Toboe as the walked through the snow. Once the snow had really started they had slowed to a crawling walk as they all took turns breaking the path through the snow. She was still amazed at how easy running had become. In the back of her mind a voice cried for this addition to her wolf like qualities but on the outside she beamed. It had taken a while but she had finally realized the key was in the movement. Making your body as aerodynamic as possible by keeping your ears flat also helped, but it was the stride that had gotten her before. 1-2 ,1-2 was all she needed to think about when running now.

Happily she snapped at some snow but stopped swiftly. There in the gloom rose the forbidding bulk of a city. The large dirty grey walls rose to impending heights. Mentally she kicked herself for not smelling it but then remembered that the snow hid all scents and sounds and felt somewhat relived and also disappointed.

"_Kiba_" she said but the white wolf didn't hear her over the waling of the wind. It suddenly seemed stronger and now Kawa wasn't cheerful. She was scared. The city gave her a dreadful feeling and she suspected that they would have to take shelter in it for the night.

"_KIBA!_"

The white wolf turned to her second call.

"_Are_ _we heading for that city!_" Kawa shouted.

The wolf solemnly nodded and trudged on again.

Kawa nervously swallowed. They had been traveling for hours and while she was slightly tiered she didn't want to stay in that city.

As they drew closer she saw the huge wall of stone blocks that formed the base of the dome and watched as Kiba headed towards a narrow opening at its base.

---

It was cold, damp, and stinky in the hollow they had found. Thankfully Kiba hadn't taken them directly into the city only far enough in to the old pipe so they could hear each other over the wind and so they could be semi-warmer. It looked like an old sewer pipe and Kawa prayed thanks to what ever 'greater powers' the wolves believed in that the pipe was out of use. Fact was now that she thought about it did the wolves believed a greater power?

"_Guys what do you believe in_?" She asked all the sudden. The other wolves looked at her from what they were doing, whether it be resting, pacing, talking, or licking their fur dry.

"_What… do you mean_?" Hige asked a confused look on his face.

"_Like, you know, greater powers? Like God_."

"_I believe in the Moon_." Kiba stated.

'That's right they worship some great moon goddess being wolves in all,' Kawa thought but before she could ask Kiba continued.

"_I believe in the Sun and the Stars, in freedom and loyalty. In being able to run as far as you want with the sun warming your back and the moon guarding your rest. I believe in freedom and to protect what you love. I believe in_ _the lunar flowers and Cheza. Mostly, I believe in Paradise_."

Kawa laid down and rested her head on her paws. 'That isn't such a bad thing to believe in,' she mussed.

---

A line of humans trudged out of an old pipeline in the cities wall. It was the wolves, thought no humans could now have known that. They had waited a while to dry off as the snow melted on their coats and now headed out in different directions to search. They could all feel the buzz of the lunar flowers but it was old. Even the faint sent made them as cheery and playful as pups as they headed on their ways, giving them energy and heightened senses. Kawa and Toboe had paired together, as had Blue and Hige, but Kiba and Tsume meandered down their own paths. Neither of them had wanted to search together.

The pair had been walking for a while when Toboe nudged Kawa and gestured to a fat jolly looking man with thick brown hair selling food. He was the only person with any ounce of happiness around and the two headed straight towards him preferring not to talk to the grim face people shuffling by. As they got closer to him his form wavered and the two wolves exchanged confused glances.

"Thank you Young Sir" The man said kindly handing a little boy a juicy piece of sausage. He turned to Toboe and Kawa with a jovial grin on his face.

"And what can I do for you two-"

The three stared at each other. This man wasn't a man. He was large and cubby with thick brown fur that instead of being on his head was all over his body. Instead of the brown eyes of the man startle yellow eyes stared at them in shock. His front paws were on the table, exactly where his human hands were but somehow weren't.

"_What are you doing here_?" The wolf whispered recovering his jolly illusion. Busily he bulled to thick juicy sausages out of his stove.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Toboe said whispering just because the man was.

"_Never mind that. Take these and meet me here tonight after everyone leaves if you want to survive in this town,_ Thank you I'll be sure to say hello to my wife for you" The last part had not been whispered and the two wolves exchanged confused glances. As they grabbed the two sausages and turned they saw why. A tall woman with a cruel look in her eyes and beaklike nose was watching them greedily. She bundled her old motheattten coat closer to her as the pair passed and stared at the sky. Underneath their human illusion Toboe and Kawa had passed with ears plastered to their skull. Kawa shivered and together she and Toboe went off to find the others as the jolly looking illusion called out his wares.

Toboe: Well what did ya think? I'm so happy summer has started. I have lots of time to write and my birthday was on June 5th! I'm 15 now! Go me! Oh and a dogfox is a male fox. Loves you all! REVIEW!

Dc: we both agreed that toboe deserved her own chapter ;) so yeah here it is and i must say toboe you did an awsome job. i just wish i still didn't have a writers block xD. So i've decided that if some or a lot of people atleast attempt a suggestion for something i coulduse onthe fma side as a filler i'll try to work w/ it or use it as an ispiration. in other words i'll update :) and of course give you credit lol.

And it would be really appreciated if the suggestions would be away from angst, i guess if you must there could be some angst but i don't want my next chapter to be full of it. I've had enough heart break with my best friend drowning before our eight grade graduation...i thought i was pass the mourning stage but i guess i'm not,considering all the nightmares i have about him. Holy shitzits toboe did you notice all the fma fanfics w/ "two girls entering the fma world" lol i'd like to note that they all were published after ours ;) lmao.

thanks,

Britt


	15. Resolution

Raven's POV—

"Swoosh…Swoosh."

The breeze that entered the room brought life into this stuffy place, and surprisingly powerful enough to make the dense ivory curtains sway back in fourth in harmony with each other; reminding me of two things.

First that Scar had used the entrance only hours before, second of the exuberant city "Central" that lay outside this very building, remaining hidden from my yearning eyes.

'Such a weird guy…I want to know him. To know his mind,' as I thought this my small blue eyes sought out the window in this lifeless room that had yet to be blessed with any kind of personality of its own. Bare white walls everywhere you glanced, save for a painting that I had yet to deem art. No furnishings what-so-ever beyond the bare necessities; including one twin sized bed, night stand, and a telephone…well if you could call it that. These poor people! Who had never thought of the possibility that phones could be portable. I glanced back over at the telephone. The base consisted of a jet black rectangular box that had a small hand crank sticking out of the side. On top was the cradle which was a silver pole that extended skyward to the left and right, holding the receiver making it possible for it to remain suspended in mid-air.

If you couldn't tell already I am or was a girl who loved modern conveyances. But, there was something about this "simpler life style." Never In my wildest dreams would I have thought I'd be content with being absolutely secluded from running water, computers, cell phones, with bare minimum electricity. It's damn well near killing me; but, oddly I'm okay with that. Adventure and danger seems to radiate from the very walls of the city. Causing a reaction in my blood a sensation that could be described as the feeling a person gets when adrenaline shoots into the blood stream. Consequently, this is why I've decided to stay here for awhile. So that I can fulfill this childish fantasy that haunts me in my sleep and even while I'm awake. All in all my desire is to have an adventure of my own, and some where along the way find true love.

By now I managed to climb out of bed and stand in front of the traditional French inspired window, desperately trying to make since of everything. My feelings, my strange desires, the people I had some how had become involved with.

'Hell they should lock me up in a freak'n mental institution! Scar is a serial killer, he's only interested in me to get to Ed. That's it. Nothing else. Did you honestly think he would take time out of his god given destiny to pursue a little girl? Don't think so!'

Normal POV--

With that final fiery thought Raven grabbed a fist full of the curtains on both sides, and roughly pulled at the fabric to cover the window; as if to rid herself of the man.

Now that one door seemed to be shut, numerous others popped up to replace it. What about kawa? How was she doing? Would she ever see her best friend again? For that matter would she ever be able to live a normal life with out her left arm? Never before had she ever gotten so far as to think what life would be like without said limb.

Out of the silence, two sets of footsteps in harmony with each other aroused the girl from her pity party; stopping directly in front of her door. A few moments passed before there a knock was heard, signifying their presence.

"Come on in,"

As expected there were in fact two visitors, the first to enter the room was Major Hughes clad in his usual military attire, seconds after a young man about Hughes height with night-black hair and cold black eyes obviously of Asian decent, follows suite.

"Hey Raven, how ya feeling? Good I hope. Listen I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit more about where exactly it is you came from. I'm afraid with out your corporation the military won't be funding your stay here…" Hughes said while laughing nervously with his eyes shut and his right arm scratching the back of his neck; as he walked closer to the young girl.

"Umm yea sure, not a problem. What would you like to know?" Raven responded as she looked past Hughes at the stranger who also happened to occupy the room giving him a look of confusion.

"Hughes is that a girl or a boy?" Colonel Mustang questioned as he walked closer to his friend, squinting at raven as if it would better determine what the teenager's gender was. Mustang quickly regretted his previous statement for the child seemed to turn cherry red either out of embarrassment or enragement.

"Oh my god! Did he really just go there! What the heck do you think! I could be asking you the same damn thing buddy! Damn have you never been around girls who don't have makeup on!" the girl screamed as she frantically ran towards the colonel and jumped on him.

"Raven he didn't mean it! I swear it! He hasn't even had his coffee yet…oh come on you guys!" Hughes frantically said as he tried to pull the girl off of colonel mustang. The dang girl didn't who the heck she was tackling here!

"Damn it that's enough!" the flame alchemist yelled at the girl as he grabbed a hold of her wrist and rolled over so that he would be on top dominating the young girl. Both were panting desperately while sending death glares at each other, since mustang was but centimeters from the girls face. He was like a cowboy trying to tame a wild stallion, who had too much spirit for its own good. Slowly Raven's rational side of her brain started to kick in when she noticed that colonel mustang wasn't going anywhere until she finally backed down.

"Sorry. I was totally out of place." Raven muttered under her breath as her muscle slowly went lax and ceased to move. Signifying that mustang would have no more resistance from her. Quickly Roy removed himself off the girl, slightly embarrassed at his childish actions and the awkward position they had worked into.

Hughes however had found their little display quit amusing "ooo…is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" while walking towards the couple on the ground Hughes let his eyes roam the girls body. Merely out of curiosity, as to how mustang could have possibly had any doubt in his mind that this girl could even possibly be a boy. As he was sweeping from her decent sized boobs to her left arm…wait. Where was the auto mail that was to replace her missing limb?

Raven's POV--

"Raven I know I don't know you very well but please you need to take better care of yourself okay? You _need_ to get that arm taking care of as soon as possible." and then he hugged me. I mean really hugged me with a passion like two lovers would share…but yet different. I decided in this moment to make a second promise aside from the one that I had made to Kawa that we will meet again. I'm promising to do whatever I can to save this godly man from his dismal fate that he met in the anime. And it's one I'm planning on keeping.

Finally coming up with something to say to his heart felt words I opened my mouth "If that's your orders… doctor." I reluctantly let go of him, tilting my head up so that he could see the smirk making its way on my features.

"Damn straight!" he replied and let loose one of his light laugh's while showing off that infamous smile of his, which oddly enough seemed to slowly morph into the one he reserved for….oh god.

"And as soon as you're feeling better I'm going to bring my beautiful, precious angel to see you! You simply must see her miss Raven! Wait! I've got her picture right here! So tell me dear what were you doing out of bed anyways?" Maes rambled as he frantically searched his pockets for his daughter's picture.

A sudden movement from the corner of the room caught my eye, when I tilted my head to the right so I could see past Hughes' head I saw the flame alchemist still standing there.

"Uhhh, yeah about that. Umm well…some guy was walking around with a cigarette in his mouth with only his underwear on...and I felt like I had to throw up." I nervously laughed as a thought about how lame that just sounded. I really, really, really hope they'll buy this and stop the questioner.

"You think'n what I'm think'n?" Hughes asked Roy as he turned around to face his friend and superior.

"Yeah unfortunately, sounds like Jean's work," Roy replied back, before walking over to me. He stood there for a moment as if trying to figure out what to do, before I had a moment to catch on to what was going on he had picked me up bridal style and was walking towards my bed.

"You just need to lie down and take it easy for awhile, anyone who's seen Jean walking around in his underwear defiantly needs to lie down and recuperate. I'll be back in a day or two to ask you some questions. But until then have a good day," he explained before excusing himself while grabbing Hughes dragging him towards the door while Hughes was yelling back at me that he'll be bringing Elysia soon so I needed to rest up until then so that I'd be able to handle her.

This was defiantly one of those cheesy moments that you get every now and then in life. But I was content for the moment. For once in my life I feel like I'm a part of something. But one thing's for damn sure I want Pinako to get here! I'm so sick of this room, and seeing the same old same old. What's the adventure and excitement in that?

Wow, they put a lot of time and money into decorating these hospital rooms or whatever the heck they are. While reexamining my room for the billionth time my attention was brought back to the decently sized window in the middle of the room, the curtains lightly swaying in the breeze. I know that Roy and Hughes had just told me to take things easy but my curiosity was killing me. Literally. As I walked towards the window I slowly realized there seemed to be a shadow forming around the curtains. Any half way normal person would have left well enough alone but no, there was no way I was going to turn back after my curiosity had been peaked.

Slowly I pulled back the thick ivory curtains, the suns rays pierced through the darkness temporarily blinded me all the while stinging, as I tried to pry my eyes open I heard heavy breathing. Seemingly moving closer to my face, I tried frantically to open my eyes again but as soon as I did the sunlight burned again. Frustrated, silent tears rolled down my cheek. Here I was helpless to whatever was in front of my window and I couldn't do a damn thing to help myself! Instantaneously, I felt a soft breeze hit my face, but not like a windy breeze but more like someone's breath. Oh god, I was frozen stiff from fear, I knew I could see now because whatever was in front of my face had shielded me from the sun; but, I still couldn't bring myself to face "it".

"Open your eyes now. The sun isn't a problem now." The neutral masculine voice said. He wasn't even 4 inches away from my face, his rapid breathing continuously hitting me dead on. Stupidly I clenched my eyes even tighter, as if it would make him disappear.

"Stupidity at it's best! OPEN YOUR EYES WOMAN!" the voice yelled at me I could literally feel the furious and somewhat irritated vibes coming off this guy. 'Wait… I know that voice! Damn hasn't he showed his face enough for one day!'

"I can't," I whimpered pathetically, I'd handled him just fine earlier. I can't believe the personality changes I could go from in just a matter of hours.

"Your absolutely pathetic," he replied back "Your about to be roasted and your scared of a man getting up in your face." Okay, that defiantly got my attention! My eyes shot open to confront the huge problem who couldn't seem to remove his hot self from my presence!

The minute I opened my eyes I regretted it, those crimson orbs seemed capable of seeing into my very soul. The way the last daylight rays touched his bronze skin gave him this unearthly presence. And oh god his hair-

"Girl you really should learn to not stare so much," he spoke to me as if I was just a child but if he really saw me as just a child then why did he keep his face so close to mine? I think he has mental problems too. Before I could finish questioning the Ishbalan's sanity his legs started to tense as if he were preparing to-

"Move over."

With that he jumped up onto the window seal, and waited for me to back up some so that he could proceed. For whatever reason, my deranged mind found this to be romantic. A hot ishbalan climbing into my window…my window! Honestly how many girls could say that's happened to them!

I just continued to glare at him from about a few inches away, wondering what he was scheming in that head of his; for, he was just squatting there on the window seal.

"What is it?" I finally asked him irritably, with my hands on my hips as I continued to glare at him. Before I even had a moment to blink he had grabbed me in his arms; and leeped like some kind of big cat onto the balcony above my room.

* * *

D.C- hahaha bet you weren't expecting that one!

On another note I bet you were all thinking I'd officially abandoned this story didn't you huh huh! Yeah you right, I was starting to think the same thing. But I was going through my reviews (because I'd recently gotten new ones) asking that I'd continue on; and I must say loyal reviewers I wouldn't have continued on if it hadn't been for your kind words! Well, I hope you enjoyed this immensely because I had fun writing it. I also hope to hear your thoughts in your lovely reviews! Btw, sorry for not having Toboe's part in this chapter I can't seem to get a hold of her; but hopefully she'll have her part ready soon so we can update!


End file.
